All I Ever Wanted Comes Right Down To You
by Emmettsgurl
Summary: Formally called Embry Imprinting. What happens when a new werewolf joins the pack? Well, her name's Jade. and she's sweet, a great cook, and everything Embry's ever been looking for
1. Welcome to my life

"Hey Jade, my name is Emily."

The words that greeted Jade Kaneli's new life. She didn't ask for the weirdness that had befallen her in the past 2 years, but yet she had it. I mean its not like she's ugly really, Jade is, for the most part, your average girl. She's 5'6", naturally tan, with emerald eyes. She has waist length blond hair with thousands of red, orange, black, white, and brown highlights. Jade is very pretty.

She is very athletic, but doesn't do sports at her school. She is a tad shy, but a loudmouth around her friends - all of them are boys. She always wears brown cargo shorts – boy style, and stretchy tank tops, with brown flip flops on her feet. It's what she's most comfortable in she always said.

You see, there is a reason Jade is so reserved and quiet around most people. You see Jade has a secret – a big deep dark secret. Jade is a werewolf.

She's only known it for about 2 years, but those two years were hard. She had to be very careful around anyone as not to erupt and transform in front of anyone. Jade was different too, in the fact she didn't grow to be seven feet or need to cut her hair. She looked normal as ever, and was thankful she didn't need to cut her long locks. Jade babied her hair - she loved it.

"Hi Emily." Jade responded.

"Welcome to my humble home. My husband, Sam, isn't here right now. He's out working with some people. But he wanted you to know that he's very excited to have you here. We're sorry to hear your parents abandoned you because of your condition, but I want you to know that out here your free to be you. You're not the only werewolf here."

"Are you one?" Jade asked curiously, dropping her duffle bag on the wood floor with a loud thud.

"No," Emily smiled, her face lighting up. "I am totally human. Sam is a werewolf, as is the boys you'll meet once they ever come home. They were working late today, or so Sam told me. Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

Emily led Jade down a very short hallway and to the right, where she opened the door and gestured for Jade to go in.

Jade walked into a very clean, polite looking room. There were pine floors, a simple double bed, and a knobby pine set of drawers shoved in one corner.

"I know its not much, but it's the best we have. How about you put your stuff away and tell me your story. Dinner's done, so I have no responsibilites until the boys get back." Emily sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Jade to 'go on.'

"My story? You mean my weird werewolf story and all the crap I went through?" Jade asked bitterly, unzipping her duffel bag.

"Yup. I've always been curious about werewolf stories and how different people got started. Sam always tells one of the best stories ever."

"Ummm ok." Jade grabbed a pair of shorts and re-folded them as she spoke. "It all started about two years ago – when I was fourteen. I started to have high temperatures, but I wasn't sick at all. In fact I felt fine. But then we had our eighth grade dance. That was a disaster. So there was this guy I liked, and he was there at the dance. I asked him to dance with me, and he refused. He then proceded to ask the girl I hate to dance. I was quite upset, and ended up exploding and phasing into a werewolf for the first time. Nobody saw me thankfully, because I was behind the school."

"A dance?" Emily butted in, "Wow that's quite interesting. Please contine."

"Ok well needless to say I was scared shitless. I didn't want to tell my parents, for fear of what'd they think. I was just extra careful to not turn back into a werewolf. But of course, like all great laid out plans, it didn't work. My parents found out, freaked, and like put me under house arrest. I couldn't go anywhere. Eventually they let me go do some things, but I was strictly supervised."

Jade paused for beath and thought for a second. "I'm not sure why they decided to do this, but they just one day decided they were tired of taking care of a weird mutant daughter. They somehow found out about Sam, and shipped me here. They didn't even say goodbye, just dropped me off and drove away. Last time I saw them and its probably forever."

She finished her tale just as she finished putting her last shirt in the drawer. "Any questions?" she asked Emily.

Emily shook her head. "Nope. All I can say is your very brave. You matured very quick. I remember Sam used to be quite difficult about being careful in public. You seemed to manage quite good. That's gonna help you a lot to blend in with society. Also the fact you can to go Forks Highschool. Your not an native, so you don't have to go to school on the rez like the other boys do. You'll blend in society much better. Its lucky for you, finding us. We're glad to have you, and I just know the boys will love you. They're great, and I'm sure you'll like them."

Suddenly we heard clammering and lots of noise. "Oop, that must be the boys. Come, lets go meet them." She stood up and held out her hand. It was a very sweet gesture, something you'd do to a little child, but it conforted Jade. She took her hand and let Emily lead her out of the room and into their big main room.

Just outside the room, Emily dropped her hand. "Stay here, I'll get the boys settled down before I introduce you. stay here until I tell you to come out." Jade just nodded in agreement.

Emily walked in the room, and Jade could hear her talking to the boys. She didn't pay any attention to what she was saying though, because she was way to nervous about meeting these boys. Finally though, she heard Emily say "And here she is. You can come out now Jade."

Taking a deep breath, she stepped in the doorway and into the room, facing the boys.


	2. A first chance meet

Walking into the room was, what some may say, the start of Jade's new life. She managed to make it the most ungraceful enterance anyone could ever imagine. Not only did she trip over the carpet, she managed to scrape her arm on the table and twist her ankle.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she shouted as Emily poured peroxide on her open wound.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done. I realize werewolves rarely get sick, but I'd rather have this cleaned up."

Jade huffed. "They laughed at me."

"Of course they did. Your enterance was less than graceful I must admit."

"Well yeah, but they didn't have to laugh so hard. Like seriously, one of them looked like he was a second away from passing out."

"That would have been Quil. He's one of our biggest, most serious goofoff's. A real sweetie, but sometimes over-exagerated. He also gets protective sometimes, so watch out."

"What about the other one's?"

"The one who helped you was Jake. Jacob is our little baby. He used to be the youngest until you came alone. I think he feels its his duty to protect you."

"Protect me!?" Jade ripped her arm away from Emily and jumped up. "Now I'll make this clear. I'm not some delicate prima-donna that needs to be catered to. I'm stronger than that."

"Jade!" Emily scolded softly. "They're not used to girls. I'm normally the only girl they really have much contact with. Chances are they will treat you like a princess."

"I don't want to be treated like one." Jade shot back.

"That's not up to me to decide. Don't be telling me this." She took Jade's arm back and wrapped it up. "There, your done. Now lets go properly introduce you to the boys." She stood up, shaking her skirt. "On second thought, we'll make them come to us. SAAAAMMMMM!" she called. "Bring the boys in here, I don't want Jade to move her ankle."

There was a scrambling around from the other room, and then the door to the kitchen opened, reavealing a jumble of boys, oldish and young alike.

They were all about seven feet tall, with dark eyes and various lengths of shortish black hair. They were wearing cutoffs and t-shirts. They seemed uncomfortable in the shirts, and kept pulling on the bottoms or necks. It was like they weren't used to wearing them.

"Hey darling," Emily said, throwing her arms around one of them. Turning around, her arms still around the man's waist she faced Jade. "This is my husband, Sam. He's the leader of these band of misfits."

"Who you calling a misfit?" one of the boys joked.

"Nobody but you darling Quil." Emily called back. "That's Quil, and here is Jake, Paul, and Jared." She pointed to the boys as she spoke. She looked around the kitchen for a second, confusing seeping across her face.

"What happened to Embry?" she asked, staring up at Sam.

"I have no idea. Jake! Quil! Where is he?" Sam demanded.

The two boys looked at eachother. "Umm, he's, ahhh, swimming." Jake finally said, looking at his feet.

"WHAT!?" Sam shouted, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "I swear I'll kill that boy!" he ran from the kitchen, snarling. Just as he hit the doors, Jade heard a low growl and saw a large wolf running in the woods. Sam had phased.

"Swimming?" Jade asked, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Embry's our little werewolf rebel, so to speak." Jared supplied at last, "If that helps you at all."

"Yeah I guess." She jumped down from the counter, wincing in pain as she landed on her ankle. The boys gasped and all reached for her.

"I'm fine." Jade snapped. They all were taken back in surprise. Jade sighed. "Ok look, I don't want to be treated like some delicate prima-donna. I'm alot stronger than that. I'm just like you boys, but more girlish. Ok? So will you all promise to not treat me as if I was breakable. I'm like you, I'm bigger than that."

The boys choursed different ways of agreeing with her. They all talked for a little while until Jared decided it was time to leave.

"I promised my wife I'd be home at eleven. I'll bring her around soon so you two can meet. Come on Paul, I promised you a ride." They left, leaving the kitchen and going out the front door.

There was a very awkward silence for a few minutes. Very strained awkward silence to be exact.

"What happened to Sam?" Jade finally asked.

"I have no idea. Do you wanna go ask him Quil?" Jake turned to him.

"Why not." He ran from the kitchen and phased, running into the woods himself.

"I think I'll take this time to go remake my bed. The sheets are dirty." Emily said as a lame excuse to leave Jade and Jacob.

"So, tell me all there is to know about you. Why do you look so uncomfortable in that shirt? That's my first thing."

"We normally don't wear shirts, it gets really hot and uncomfortable."

"Ahhh makes sense. So what else should I know about you boys, so I'm not shocked?"

"Quil is in love with a now three year old. Her name's Claire."

"A three year old?" Jade shook her head. "I heard you wrong didn't I? Please say you said thirteen, not three."

"Nope. He imprinted on her about eight months ago. She's the center of his world. Its actually really sweet if you get over the fact Claire's so young."

"Imprinted?"

"Yeah, its when a werewolf pretty much falls desperately in lovew with someone. Its like they see them and wham, they suddenly want to protect that person more than they want to take their next breath. In humanish terms is like soul mates, accept a werewolf won't cheat on you, and gets jealous. I just can't wait until Claire gets older." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so does this imprinting happen to everyone? Cause I'm not to big on the idea of soul mates and crap. Thank you but I'd rather not get involved with someone. Marriage sorta creeps me out, and thinking I'd have this like euphoric bond with someone sorta sounds a little weird if you get what I mean."

"Sure I get what you mean, but no," Jacob replied. "Sometimes it doesn't happen. Its why Sam married Emily, he imprinted on her. He was orignally dating her sister, but then met her, and wham, he loved her more than her sister. There was this whole dispute, and yeah. That's how she got her scars." His voice dropped as he spoke. "Don't speak about that ok?" he suddenly said, his had snapping up. "Sam gets touchy about it. Just forget you ever knew about it alright? My head would be off if Sam ever found out I told you."

"Don't worry, I won't speak about it ever. So what else?"

"Alright, so Jarad and Paul are married……."


	3. Introducing Embry

Thirty minutes later, they were still talking and laughing.

"I kid you not, that is exactly how we found him, dressed up exactly like that." Jacob said, through laughs. Jade was clutching her sides she was laughing so hard. Tears streamed down her face as images flooded her mind.

"What did Sam do?" she choked out.

"Threw the biggest fit I've ever seen anyone throw. Needless to say, Embry's never attempted to entice a girl like that ever again."

Jade continued to laugh, trying desperately to maintain control of herself. A full minute passed before she finally stopped laughing.

She took a deep breath. "So tell me about Embry. Is he really like you guys make him out to be? Totally obsessed with girls and nothing else?"

"For the most part yes. He tried cooking once, convinced he was the next master chief. Unfortunatley that failed miserably. He even manages to screw up boxed foods. Don't ask me how he does it, but Embry can turn macaroni and cheese into something you never want to touch."

"Poor you. I never have that problem really, I'm not that bad of a cook. Not that I'm bragging or anything." She added quickly.

"Not that bad," Jake said thoughtfully. "Well maybe I'll have you come over to where we live and have you cook for us. I think Emily would appreciate it. She never actually says it, but I'm sure she gets annoyed having the three of us trapse over to her house most nights."

"Three of you? you mean You, Embry, and who? Quil?"

"Yeah. We were best friends before the whole werewolf thing. We're still close now, but it's a little different."

"Ohhhhh."

They were quiet for a minute, just listening to the crickets when they heard Quil running toward them. He looked like he was laboring in breath, but once he got closer to the, they realized he was out of breath because he was laughing so hard.

"Water," he panted as he threw open the door. Jade jumped down, winced in pain, but grabbed a cup and filled it. Handing it to him, he drained it and gave it back to her.

She refilled it and put it on the counter. Quil grabbed it and, inbetween gulps, he told them his story.

"So there I am, just wandering around, trying to reach Sam. Evidently he had already phased back so I couldn't reach him. But I decided to hang around anyways, talking to myself in hopes either Sam or Embry would phase back."

"Wait, reach him? you guys can talk when your werewolves?"

"Shhh," Jake shushed her. "I'll explain later. Contine Quil."

"So about ten or so minutes later, Sam phased. He figured one of us would go looking for him. he told me a little story, and I cracked up. I swear I probably looked like there was a wolf with shakes I was laughing so hard."

Jacob's eyes sparkled as he leaned forward. "And? What was he doing?"

"Picking up chicks. Turns out we weren't lying, he was swimming. Somehow found a party to crash to pick up girls."

"Ok, I'm not finding the funny part about this. he was swimming and picking up chicks. He does that in his sleep, how is this embarassing?"

Well, everyone there was, just kind of, um," he glanced at Jade. "How can is say this in delicate terms? Sans swimsuit? Yeah, I think that sums it up. Man Jake, you should have seen the shots Sam sent me. They were purly priceless." Quil and Jacob started chuckling.

"Wait! Stop right there." Jade butted in. "You mean when Sam found him, he was, ummm" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yeah, that. I can probably figure out what your thinking. That's Embry for you. our little chick magnet."

"Eww, gross." Jade grimaced.

"Please tell me you won't start drooling over him once you meet him. which should be in about two minutes or less. Speaking of that, I have to get him some clothing. Sam said he was going to make a huge scene about finding him, embarrass the hell out of Embry, and then literally drag him home by his ear. Where's a camera when you need one?" he joked as he disappeared into the living room.

"I have one, if you want it." Jade said quietly to Jacob, her eyes sparkling and a wicked smile forming on her face.

"Really!? Go get it! Its about time we started documenting all his embarassing moments."

Jade hobbled from the kitchen and into her room. Pulling her camera out of the big black dufflebag on her bed, she huried back to the kitchen and handed it to Jacob.

"Thank you darlin', this will come in great use." Jade smiled in return, revenge written all over her face.

The three of them stood there, not moving. Their breathing and the sounds of crickets was the only thing that was heard.

The first thing they heard was rustling in the trees, and then Sam shouting, and another voice calling "ow, ow ow!"

Sam came charging through the trees, yelling at Embry to shut up and for Quil to get his ass out there.

"Hahaha I have to get pictures of this." Jacob started snapping pictures

"Oops, almost forgot. Embry needs pants." Quil ran outside and threw something at Sam before dashing back inside.

"I hope Sam hurries up, I'm getting impaitent." Jacob said as Quil rejoined them. He checked the camera again, and took another picture out the window just to make sure it was working alright.

"Me too, and I don't even know Embry." Jade replied. Quil just nodded his head in agreement.

They waited, anticipation welling up in each of them as they waited for Sam to drag Embry inside.

Less that twenty seconds passed when Sam shoved the door open and threw a boy inside. Jade stepped back as Jacob stepped forward and started snapping pictures.

"Stop with the pictures!" Sam's powerful voice thundered. "You can humilate this boy later. Right now he has something bigger to deal with, don't you Embry." He pushed the boy forward and Jade looked up.

The first thing she saw was his eyes – chocolate brown and framed with full thick wet lashes that just begged to be looked at. Looking away, her gaze went from his wet shiny black hair to his full lips and adorable face. From his broad shoulders and his strong abs glistening with water to the black cutoff sweatpants that Quil had for him to put on.

"Hi." Jade said, finishing her examination of him and looking back up at him, and then to Sam.

"Jade, this is Embry. Embry, meet the newest member of our pack, Jade. She's going to be living with me and Emily, but training with you boys."

Jade looked back at him, and their gazes locked. The way he looked at her, it was like nothing else mattered but the two of them. It was like nothing Jade had ever expirenced before. A shutter ran through her as Embry looked at her with complete admiration. But then he suddenly shuttered, looking away almost disgusted by her.

"Nice to meet you Embry, I've heard a lot about you." Jade held out her hand, surprised to see it shaking slighlty. Embry wouldn't even look at her. She held her hand out for a second further before slowly lowering it, a sinking feeling setting in slowly.

"Can we go now Sam? Or would you like to humiliate me further?"

"No you boys can go. But don't think we're finished Embry. I'm not done with you yet." He racked his fingers through his hair. "I told you boys to be here for dinner, I wasn't lying about that Embry. Jade was coming tonight, and I'd rather she didn't have to deal with this, but you couldn't listen could you?"

Embry didn't say anything.

Sam sighed. "I swear you'll be the one to give me gray hairs Embry. Now go home and get sleep. You for one are getting hell tomorrow during training. Of that I can promise you."

"Bye boys!" Jade called as they started walking away. Well, Embry walked away. Jacob gave her a hug and Quil shook her hand.

"Looking forward to seeing your skill tomorrow. Bring your best." Quil whispered before he walked out of the room.

The door slammed, leaving Sam and Jade in silence.

"Where's Emily?" Sam finally asked.

"She went to go make her bed about forty-five minutes ago. I never saw her come back, so I expect she went to bed."

"Alright. You ready for tomorrow?"

"A little nervous. I'm afraid I'm going to be a little far behind you guys. I don't understand a lot about this werewolf business. But I can promise you I'll try my best."

"Works for me. I'm sorry about Embry, but unfortunately that's his nature. Did he scare you?"

"Nope. Big people don't really scare me. He seems like a good guy underneath it all, but likes girls a lot. Quil and Jake are really funny, I like them. Paul and Jarad I really don't know, but they seem ok."

"And Emily?" he hesitated.

"She rocks! She's gorgeous by the way. You have the best wife on the planet. She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Her entire face lights up, and I'm shocked everone else doesn't smile when they see her smile."

"Yeah, she does have a pretty smile doesn't she?" he looked relieved, and Jade guessed that Emily's scars were a sore spot for him. She made a silent vow to never ever mention them no matter what.

"Well, I think I think I'll head to bed. I'm a little tired. What time are you going to leave?"

"Probably eight. Do you want me to have Emily wake you up?"

"yes that'd be great. I also want to grab a shower before hand if that's okay."

"Ok I'll make sure your up in time. Goodnight Jade."

"Night Sam. Tell Emily I said goodnight if she's still up." She walked out of the kitchen and into her room.

Qhickly changing into a pair of shorts and a tshirt, she brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face. Climbing in bed, she laid there, begging sleep to come. But it didn't. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Embry's face, and the way he looked at her. She just couldn't shake it off, no matter how hard she tried.

Eventually she drifted into restless sleep, full of dreams of her parents.

**--**

**A/N: ok I need reviews on this one. I'm not sure if there is things I need to change. I'm sorta nervous I'm making Jade into a good little perfect character, and I really don't want to do that. I'm trying to make all her flaws evident, and I hope its working.**

The next chapter is really gonna bring out her bad temper and her hatred for being treated like a girl, but I'm just nervous I'm making her into to 'perfect' of a girl


	4. lets get it started

Chapter 4

The next morning Emily gently shook her awake.

"Jade, its time to get up." Jade groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"seven fifteen. Sam said you wanted to take a shower, so I should get you up at this time. Is that alright?"

"Yes." Jade was wide awake now. "I'll go grab my shower now."

"Don't take to long. I should have breakfast ready for you around seven thirty, and Sam wants to leave soon after you eat, so don't dally all to long."

"I'll try my hardest. Oh, and what should I wear?"

"Whatever your most comfortable in. I think Sam said that your going to learn how to phase on command today." She smiled and left the room.

Standing up, Jade hurried to grab her clothing and tolitries before hurrying to the bathroom.

The cool water felt good on her hot skin and Jade would have loved to just stand there all day. But she had work to do

Shutting off the water, she grabbed a fluffy blue towel and dried off. Throwing on the cargo shorts and tank top she had brought with her, she started working on her hair.

After thinking about it and considering her options, she ended up throwing her hair up in braids. Running out the door, Jade sprinted to the kitchen.

"Hey Emily."

"Good morning Jade. Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she lied. Jade didn't want to bother Emily with nonsense dreams about her parents.

"That's good. Your plate is right there eat fast, Sam's itching to go."

Jade grabbed the red ceramic plate loaded with pancakes and eggs. Waffling it down in record time, she was just finishing licking the fork when Sam walked in.

"Are you ready?" he asked Jade

"Yup. Where are we going? Do I need shoes? Will all the boys be there? Can I drive?" Jade pelted him with questions.

"Slow down. I'll explain everything in the car. Bye Em." Sam kissed Emily quickly before he and Jade walked out of the house.

"I'm guessing I don't need shoes." Jade asked, getting into Sam's truck.

"Nope." He gunned the engine and pulled out of the driveway. "Alright, so here's the lay down. Today we're going to teach you how to phase at will. Jake told me you had said you couldn't do that. We're going to the woods; the middle of the woods to be exact, so nobody can near us. Yes all the boys will be there because we train together." As he said this he pulled up to an insane forest, with tall tall trees and brush everywhere.

"Just follow me alright? And quickly too, I have a feeling the boys are goofing off." Sam started into the woods, Jade at his heals. About ten minutes passed before Jade heard noises that could possibly be coming from the boys.

"Is that them?" she asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

"Yes it i. ohm and I should warn you." He paused.

"Yes?" Jade prompted.

"I hope you don't care about modesty."

"Modesty?" Crossing her ams over her chest she stared up at sam, a questioning look on her face. "what do you mean by modesty?"

"When we phase, our clothing doesn't stay on us. You either take ot off, or it rips off you. when you phase back, your clothing doesn't magically re-appear on you."

"Oh," realization dawned on you and she grimaced. She was quiet for the rest of the walk, comprending this new piece of information.

Coming onto a clearing in the woods, they walked onto a bunch of huge wolves sunbathing. Jake took a sharp breath, shocked for a minute until she realaxed, reminding herself that these wolves were just the boys in werewolf form.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, running up to them. "I don't know what your think you are doing, but get up!" The werewolves very slowly stood up, stretching and taking their sweet time.

"Alright, all of you, phase." Sam commanded next. They froze in place, not moving. They looked at eachother, at Jade, and finally at Sam. Their eyes held the question "Phase, in front of her?"

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. She's going to have to get used to it sometime, and likewise y ou. Now phase! All of you! right now!"

One of them growled, but they did oblige. Right in front of her eyes, they went from furry wolves to men. The only thing about them that stayed the same was their eyes, they didn't change.

Standing in front of Jade was Quil, Paul, Jacob and Jared, all looking slightly uncomfortable. Jade didn't show it, but she was equally uncomfortable. She was careful to keep her chin up and only look at the boys faces.

"Now this is going to take some time getting used to." Jade whispered under hear breath. By the looks on the boys faces, the thought was mutual.

"Where's Embry?" Sam asked angrily, re-counting the boys again for the third time.

"He said he wouldn't phase. Wouldn't tell us why though. Hee's been acting strange today, guarding his thoughts and keeping to himself." Paul explained. "We tried talking to him, but he wouldn't say anything to any of us."

"Ok, someone brief Jade on phasing while I go talk to Embry. Where did you say he was again?"

"Ran into the edge of the forest" Was the reply. Sam ran off, running his fingers through his hair and muttering to himself.

"Alright, before you begin there is something we have to give you. consider this your initation into our pack." Jared stepped forward and held out a piece of thin black cord.

"Umm, thanks." Jade took it out of Jared's outstretched hands. "Now what do I do?"

"When you phase, you can tie your clothing to your ankle. We all wear them. Comes in handy a lot."

"Ok."

"Yeah, so just wind it around your ankle, and yeah, that's pretty much it for the cord."

"Cool, thanks you guys. I love it." She bend down and tied the string around her ankle. "There now, whats next?"

Just then Sam came out of the woods, Embry trailing behind him. Embry had phased back, and was wearing cutoff black sweatpants.

"Ok did anyone brief Jade on what she needs to know?"

"All I know is I have this," Jade pointed to the black string around her ankle, "and I'm supposed to tie my clothing to it before I phase. Other than that, I'm clueless."

"Perfect, thank you boys so much for helping out." His voice was sarcastic, and he tried so hard to sound mad, but I didn't work. Everyone just laughed, including him.

"So which of you wants to help Jade learn how to phase on command?"

"I'll do it," Embry said first, cutting off anyone else who would have spoken. "I'll help train her."

Sam looked at him for a moment. "Fine, come here I want to tell you something." They walked a little ways away and Sam whispered to him.

"So I guess its set, Embry's gonna help me. What about you guys?" she turned to Jacob. "What are you boys going to do?"

"Probably run, work, or train. Whatever Sam wants us to do pretty much."

"Alright boys, enough chit chat. Let's get to work." Sam's voice cut through everyone's talking. "Embry will stay here with Jade and help her with phasing. We'll come back when its time to go home okay?"

"Yup," Embry suddenly materialized right behind me, causing me to jump.

"Oh my gosh! How long were you standing behind me?" I asked.

"Not long. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then lets begin." He grabbed her hand, electricity shoothing through her. She jerked her hand away, turning away from him.

"You okay Jade?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, lets just do this."


	5. Phasing for the first time

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

"No!" Embry threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated. "You have to clear your mind of everything besides this werewolf gene. You need to let the fire spread through you, that's the only way you can phase."

"I'm trying Embry, just be paitent with me. I'm not an expert like you." Jade tossed her hair and stalked a few feet away, clearly annoyed.

"Jade, please don't be mad. I'm sorry." Embry's voice got almost desperate, "Please don't be mad at me. This isn't exactly the easiest thing for me either."

Jade whipped around. "What does that have to do with anything? It's a piece of cake for you to phase. I've only done it twice before."

"I wasn't talking about that." He whispered under his breath. "Look Jade, your clearly not focusing hard enough. Something is blocking your mind and is taking over. What is it?"

Stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest, she mumbled "Nothing."

Embry sensed her uncomfortableness. "Modesty? Come on Jade, that's the easiest one to get over."

"Well maybe for you! But not for me! In case you forgot, I'M A GIRL!" Jade was screaming now, her anger kicking up a couple notches.

"Calm down Jade. Look, I've seen girls wearing nothing before, your be fine phasing in front of me. better me than any of them." He gestured into the forest where everyone else had phaed off to. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

"Oh yea, sure I will." Her voice was so sarcastic. "then tell me why you wouldn't phase in front of me, you had to run off like a little baby." Her accusations shocked Embry.

"I have my reasons Jade, and your just going to have to trust me about that."

"Trust you? I barley know you! I met you for the first time less than ten hours ago. Tell me how I'm supposed to trust you on the tiny bit of information I know about you!"

Embry was quiet for a second, while Jade stood there, her anger building with every breath she took. Fire pulsed through her veins and it was all she had not to attack Embry and rip his head off.

"I don't know. You just have to trust me. That's what our pack's built on, trust. If you don't trust me, then, I don't know."

"Just answer me this, why wouldn't you phase in front of me?" Jade shot the question at him and threw her braids over her shoulders.

"Because, because," Embry took a deep breath, frustrated. "Because I didn't want you to see me like that." He finally said.

"Oh, so I can't see you like that, but you want me to strip in front of you, and then not be self-conscience about my body while trying to block everything out of my head and phase? Did I get that right?"

Embry nodded slowly, not looking at Jade.

"Go to hell if you think I'm gonna do that." She stalked away from him.

"I already am in hell," he whispered. Jade caught what he said and whipped around.

"What did you just say!?" she screamed. He anger had reached its climax. Embry clearly hated her, and now this? he willingly said he'd help her, and not tried to say that that was a mistake, and he was in hell trying to help her.

"I can't believe you." Jade was so angry she was close to tears. Just like that, she felt it happen, she could feel herself beginning to phase. She didn't try to stop it either, but exploded, her clothing shooting everywhere in pieces.

She was so mad she was still shaking. Voices flooded in her brain. The voice of Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Jacob. They all were talking, and she could hear them.

"_What the?"_ she thought. The voices stopped.

"_You did it!"_ Quil cried, evidently delighted.

"_Go Jade, congrats."_ Paul added.

"_What is this?"_ she asked, very confused.

"_It's kind of like the bond between us. We can hear eachother's thoughts. Its our way of communicating with eachother while we're werewolves."_ Jade heard Sam say in her mind.

"_Ok, doesn't make any sense to me, but it works I guess."_

"_Where's Embry?"_ Jacob thought.

"_Standing about 10 feet from me."_ she replied.

"_Your mad at him aren't you?"_ Jared suddenly thought.

"_Umm yeah, how do you know?"_

"_Along with hearing what we're thinking, whatever is in the back of your mind we also know."_

"_Oh, wow I feel exposed."_ Jade thought jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"_So whats it like being a werewolf?"_ Paul thought to Jade.

"_I'm not sure, should it feel like something certain?" _Jade thought, very confused.

"_Have you tried running just for the heck of it?" _Quil asked.

"_Nope, I haven't moved at all actually." _Jade thought sheepishly, looking up at Embry who was just standing there staring at her.

"_Well now is your time to try, come on, just run. Who cares where you run, just do it. It's the best feeling ever."_ Jared urged.

"_Yeah, see if you can find us."_ Jacob challenged, sending Jade a picture of their surroundings.

"_Wow! How did you do that?"_

"_You just think about something, and want to show it to someone else. Try it, its pretty cool sometimes."_

"_Okay,"_ Jade looked at Embry staring at her, and then wished she could show everyone his expression. Just like that everyone started chuckling and laughing.

"_So I have to find you now don't I? Oh this is going to be fun! Just like hide and seek! I used to love playing that." _Jade began prancing around and laughing, enjoying her amazing reflexes that being a werewolf gave her.

"_Never thought I'd hear someone admit that, but hey, times have changed. Now come on, lets see if you can find us." _Jacob's taunting voice filled Jade's head.

"_Your on." _Jade sprinted away, leaving Embry standing there.

"Jade! Stop!" he called, but she wasn't listening to Embry, she was fully focused on finding Jacob.

She whipped through the forest, ducking trees with a grace she thought she'd never possessed before. Jumping, ducking, whipping around tight corners, Jade felt fully alive. If werewolves could smile, Jade would have been. _"I LOVE THIS!" _she cried in her head, and everyone chuckled, even Sam.

Suddenly another voice filled Jade's mind. _"Jade, where do you think your going?"_ It was Embry, and he sounded mad.

"_I'm playing hide and seek with Jacob. Right now he's hiding, and I'm seeking. Its amazing!" _she put on a fresh burst of speed, trying to catch up to where she thought Jacob might be.

"_I don't think so,"_ Embry persisted. _"I know where you are Jade, don't think I won't stop you."_

"_Posh posh, I'd like to see you stop me."_

"_You're a white wolf in a well lit forest. I'm a brown wolf, I think I'll find you before you find me."_

"_Embry, stop this. Let Jade have some fun. It took her well over an hour to finally phase, let her enjoy her time for a little while. We'll train her hard after lunch alright?" _Sam's voice cut through Jade and Embry's argument.

"_Fine, but I'm not happy about it."_ Embry cut off, and evidently phased back, because Jade could no longer feel his presence.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Jade asked.

"_I don't know, he's been acting all strange all day."_ Quil said.

"_Its complicated, don't ask."_ Sam finally said, silencing the conversation.

Jade continued to run, trying to find where Jacob might be. He kept sending her images of different things he was passing, and before she knew it, she was getting closer and closer to finding him.

"_I'm getting closer,"_ Jade taunted.

"_You seem so sure of that don't you?"_ Jacob teesed back, but Jade knew she was going to win. Because little did Jacob know, Jade was almost on his tail.

Letting out a low growl, Jade pounced, landing right in the middle of the boys. She laughed as the scattered.

"_Wow, Jade is that you?"_ Quil asked.

"_Yeah it is. Why do I look weird or something?"_

"_Your like cream colored. Its really pretty. Would I offend you if I said you're a pretty werewolf?"_

Jade laughed. _"No it wouldn't offend me at all."_

"_Good, cause you are a really cool werewolf."_

"_Alright boys and girl, lets stop the chitchat. We have things to do. Lets head home and eat, and then we have more training." _Sam took command, leading everyone back the way they came.

Once they got back to the clearing, Sam spoke again_. "Alright, so everyone phase back and get dressed. Where's Embry?"_

Jade froze. "_Umm Sam? I think I have a problem."_

"_Oh, what's that?"_

"_I sorta phased fully dressed and my clothing is in like twenty pieces all around the ground."_

"_Does anyone have a shirt or something Jade can borrow? I realize I'm asking for something you guys don't wear, but maybe one of you was smart enough and brought something extra."_

"_Nope_," was the answer from all the boys.

"_Alright, umm, I'll think of something. Just stay like that, the rest of you phase back and get dressed."_

"_Wait! How do I phase back, like when I have to."_

"_Just pull the fire back inside, its really simple if you really concentrate on it."_

"_Ok thanks."_

The boys phased back, going to their human forms again.

They taked for a little bit, debating about what to do. Jade just flopped down, thinking to herself about everything.

Suddenly though, Embry strode through the trees, holding cutoff sweatpants and a shirt.

"Jade phased and ruined her clothing. I thought I'd go back and get something for her to put on."

"Thanks Embry. Hey Jade come here!" Sam called.

Jade stood up and trotted over to them. Setting the clothing on her back, Sam pointed to the trees. "Go phase back and change. Embry brought some clothing for you to wear."

Jade looked up at Embry and cocked her head, thanking him in her mind. Careful not to dump the clothing, she made her way towards the woods. Going about ten feet deep, so she was certain nobody would see her, she concentrated on wanting to be human again. She phased quite well, and huridly slipped the clothing Embry had brought for her. They were evidentally his clothing, they smelled like him.

Running out of the woods, she sprinted to Jacob and lightly touched him. "Your it. I found you." She laughed as Jacob turned and started chasing her.

"Hey you two! Cut it out! Lets go eat." Sam suggusted. They both stopped quickly.

"Did any of you drive here?" Sam asked.

"No," was the answer from everyone.

"My wife drove us," Jared said.

"We ran," was what Quil, Jacob and Embry said.

"Alright, so I guess your all stuck in the back of the truck then. Have fun with that." He led everyone out of the woods.

"Do you want to be up front with me or with the boys?" Sam asked Jade.

"Would I offend you if I said wanted to be with the boys? I sorta want to get to know them all better."

"No go ahead. Hey Jared, come up front with me." Sam called. "The rest of you pile in the back."

The boys ran past Jade and all piled in the bed of the truck. Carefully making her way around, she peered up at he boys. "You do realize I have to be back here with you right?" they looked at achother.

"Just sit on us," Jacob suggusted.

Jade felt herself blush. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Embry said. "Come on, we don't bite." He held out his hand. "Besides I went all the way back home to get you clothing, now get in." Jade took his hand and Embry swung her up. She landed in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight.

"Okay we're ready!" Paul called to Sam. "Lets go eat."

All the short ride long, everyone talked and a laughed. Jade felt more at home than ever. The only thing nagging her was feeling of Embry's arms wrapped around her. Jade couldn't put her finger on it, but something about that just set her nerves buzzing a little bit. She couldn't like him, could she?

**--**

**A/N: Yes I know, it's a cliffhanger (kind of obvious one too). But I had to do it. I'll try to write more fast and get it out there so I don't keep you guys in suspence for too long.**

**Review it for me and tell me what you think so far. I'm ****very**** open to suggustions. **


	6. Moving

Chapter 6 Chapter 6

Before Jade knew it, two weeks had passed. Her life for the most part fell into a routine of getting up, eating, training, eating, training some more, eating, helping Emily out with things around the house, and sleeping. Sometimes she'd hang with the boys but not all the time. Embry still set her on edge, and she didn't understand why.

One night, she was just finishing up clearing the table, her mind only half on what she was doing, when she literally ran into Embry. The plates flew from her hands, spilling food all over the floor.

"Crap," she said, frustrated. Getting down on her knees she grimaced as she picked up pieces of turkey and salad.

Embry dropped to his knees helped pick up the food. "Sorry about that." He said quietly.

"Its not your fault, I should have been looking where I was going, not letting my mind wander millions of miles away." Grabbing the plate, she stood up and walked towards the sink. Dropping the plate in with the rest of the dirty dishes, she looked around the kitchen and sighed. It was a huge wreck – more so than normal.

Embry walked up behind her and whisled. "Wow, this kitchen is a bomb. Do you need help?"

"If your honestly not doing anything better, than sure. I'm warning you though, if you can think of anything better to, then do it."

"No, I don't mind helping you. do you want me to wash or dry?"

"Dry them. Your taller than me so you can reach everything."

She turned her back and started filling the sink with warm water and soap. Once it was about half full, she started washing, starting with the plates.

They worked in silence for a little bit, until Embry broke the silence. "So what are your thoughts on being a werewolf?"

"Its a lot of fun. Werewolves have amazing reflexes, and its cool when I get to run."

"Yeah it is a lot of fun. Hey, you didn't rinse all the bubbles off of this one." He teeses, pointing to a minuscual spot of about two bubbles.

"Oh sorry," Jade said very dramatically. "How could I be so stupid." Grabbing the sprayer, she aimed it at Embry and hit him, not the plate, full blast.

"Better?" she asked, cutting the water.

He looked down at his shirt, dripping in water. Setting the plate down, he ripped it off and threw it at Jade. "Much better."

"Thanks Embry, I need another one of your shirts." Shaking it off, she let it fall to the ground before resuming washing.

"Speaking of that, do you still have my clothing I lent you?" he picked up the plate again and carried it to the cubbord.

"Yeah I think I do. Its somewhere in my room. Once I'm done with the dishes I'll go find them for you."

they finished the dishes in half an hour, and Jade was just walking to her room when Sam and Emily stopped her.

"Hey Jade, can we talk to you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure, whats up?" she turned around and faced them

"In the living room?"

"Yeah." They walked in the living room. Plopping down on the couch, she faced the two of them.

"Are you okay? You guys look a little stiff." She looked at the curiously.

"Yeah were fine." Emily smiled.

"Alright then. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Emily wants a baby." Sam blurted out.

"Should I say congradulations or ask you what this has to do with me?"

"Well, umm, having a baby wen your part werewolf is a little compicated, to say the least. We were wondering if you maybe would like move in with like Jared and Kim, his wife, for a little bit."

"Ohh, I get it now." Jade laughed. "Sorry, blond moment there. Yeah I'm fine moving in with someone else. I guess in a way I understand how having people in the house with you can make it complicated when you want more kids. Yeah I'm fine with it?"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "I mean I'll have to call Jared and ask him If It's alright with him if you move in."

"Why doesn't she just move in with me?" a voice suddnely said. everyone looked up and saw Embry standing in the doorway that connected the living room and kitchen.

"You?" jade squeeked.

"Yeah, me, Jacob and Quil. We have the space, and we're close enough that Jade can still come around and help out Emily when she needs it."

"I'll have to think about that, I'm not sure if I'm okay with it. I know how you boys are."

"Come on Sam, think about it. We're closer in age to Jade than Jared, and he's married. What if he and Kim want kids? What are you gonna do? Pass her around? From house to house?"

"I'm okay with it." Emily piped up. "Embry's right, they are closest in age, and closest to us. I think it's a good idea."

Sam threw up his hands. "Fine, I give. Go pack your bags Jade. Embry go tell the boys."

"Ok." Embry ran out of the house, and into the woods, phasing as he went.

"Alright then. Looks like my future's decided. I'll go pack my bags now." She stood up and walked towards her room. Grabbing her duffelbag, she started packing her clothing, carefully folding everything before placing it in the bag.

Halfway through folding, she heard a knock on her door and Sam's voice calling "Jade? Can I come in?"

"Yup go ahead."

Walking in, he stood at the door. "I'm sorry about this, but Emily does what a kid. Don't think I'm pushing you out, its been fun having you here. Its just yeah, we want a family."

"Oh don't worry its no problem what so ever. I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure? Cause I know I said I'd watch over you, but yeah." Sam looked a tad uncomfortable talking to Jade about this.

"Sam, I'm alright with moving out. I can understand you want to start a family, and having a teenager hanging around can complicate things. I'm good with it."

"Ok, thanks. You'll be staying close by though, so I'll still be able to check on you."

"Are you sure about that though? Living with the boys? I mean Embry hates me" Jade took a step back.

"Hates you?" Sam started laughing. "If you think that, you got your money on the wrong deck of cards. He doesn't hate you."

"Let's look logically at the facts. He tries to find ways to annoy me, bugs me, and is totally rude!"

"What about tonight? He volunteered to help you with the dishes, even though he didn't have to."

"He just felt bad about knocking over my dishes that's all."

"And volunteering to have you live with him and the boys?"

"I don't know about that really. I guess its just because he knows me and Jake are good friends."

"What do you know about imprinting?" Sam suddenly changed the subject.

"I know that it happens to werewolves, and it's like a euphoric bond or something. I don't remember everything Jacob told me. I also know that like you always want o be around the person and you will like love them forever. Kinda creepy."

"Exactly, accept for the creepy part. It's like that person makes you whole, and without them, a huge piece of you is missing. It is what happened with me and Emily."

"What I heard."

"Ok, I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but Embry imprinted on you."

"He what!?"

"You're the center of his world. He can't live without you now. I wish I could explain the feeling to you, but I can't. All you really need to know is that Embry loves you more than anyone could ever love you. You complete him."

"Please tell me you're joking. He can't like me."

"I'm serious Jade, please listen to me. Remember the first day you trained? Embry wouldn't phase back because he didn't want you to see him like that. Then he agreed to train you because he didn't want to be away from you."

"UGH this is so complicated." Jade twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Are you sure he is in, like, love with me?"

"I'm one hundred percent positive."

"Okay, this is only slightly complicated. Umm what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean should I do anything? Am I supposed to act a certain way now? I don't know, I'm very confused, and I probably sound really stupid right now don't I?"

"No, you don't sound stupid. Basically it boils down to Embry has a huge crush on you. Does that help?"

"Yeah it does." Jade finished packing her last shirt in her bag. "I'm done packing now. Should I have something out for tomorrow or am I being picked up tonight?"

"My guess is tomorrow, but knowing Embry, he'll want you to come over tonight. But probably tomorrow. The boys will probably try to tidy up their house, its normally the biggest bomb in the universe."

"Well looks like I have my work cut out for me once I get there." Sam's cell phone began to ring, cutting off their conversation.

"Yeah?" He answered it. Listening for a couple seconds, he finally said "Alright, see you soon. Bye."

"Like I said, knowing Embry, he'll want you tonight. The boys are coming over now, and should be here in less than five minutes."

"Okay. I'll go say goodbye to Emily." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she exited the room.

"I heard what Sam said. Your leaving us tonight." She stood up and hugged Jade tightly. "Even though I've only known you for about two and a half weeks, you're already like family to me. Don't hesitate to come back and visit if the boys get to much to handle or you just want to talk. My door is always open to you."

"Thanks Emily, that really means a lot to me." The doorbell rang, and both girls looked up.

"I'll get it," Sam said, walking towards the door. Opening it to reveal Quil, Embry and Jacob, he walked out and shut the door.

"I guess he's giving them a stern talking to about treating you nice."

"Do you think it'll phase them at all?" Jade asked.

"Not at all," Emily laughed. "I know those boys, and it takes a lot to get through their tough skin."

Sam opened the door just then, and all the boys walked in.

"You ready to go Jade?" Quil asked, walking up to her and talking her duffelbag.

"Yup I think so. All I have is in there, I didn't bring a whole lot."

"Okay, we'll meet you in the car, go ahead and say your goodbye's." Jacob smiled at her.

"Great." She hugged Emily again. "Good luck." She whispered to her, and Emily laughed softly.

"Bye kid," Sam said gruffly, hugging her.

"See ya tomorrow right?"

"Nope, I take every other weekend off."

"Yes! Its about time I got a break. Oh, and I'll be cooking for the boys, so you wont have to worry about them bugging you for food as often anymore."

"THANK YOU!" Sam exclaimed, hugging Jade again. "About time they got out of my hair."

Jade laughed. "Its no problem. Alright, I guess I'll be going now." She walked out the door, closing it softly. Turning around, she headed toward the beat up chevy the boys had, ready to being her adventure that the boy's house would bring her.


	7. Stop, Drop, and CLEAN!

Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Stop, Drop, and CLEAN!**

"Welcome to our humble home," Quil leaned over Jade and pushed opened the front door to Jade's new home.

Taking one tentative step in, Jade peered around "Does one of you want to be so kind as to turn on a light? I'd rather not break my neck walking into something." Jade took another careful step.

"Ummm, how about not. Here, I'll help you." Jade felt Embry's hand around her waist. "We'll lead you to your room."

"No, just turn on the light. Seriously, I'll probably manage to find someway to trip even with you helping me." When nobody moved, Jade tried again, "Please turn on the light."

Embry grumbled. "Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." His hand left her waist, reluctantly she noticed, and a light flickered.

Jade took one look around the room and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH a cockroach! Get it out of here!" she shrank back, cringing.

"Do you not like bugs or something? And where is it?" Jacob looked wildly around trying to find the source of Jade's screams.

"Yes I hate them so much, more than anything. And it's on what looks like it once was a coffee table." She grimaced again, shutting her eyes.

Embry put his arms back around her, "Its ok, I'll make sure he gets rid of it."

Jade wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face in his chest. She couldn't stand the sight of big disgusting bugs like that, and that cockroach was starting to make her queasy.

About two minutes passed before anyone really spoke. There was a lot of shuffling around, and Quil and Jacob scampered around trying to find the bug. Embry stroked Jade's hair and held her tight, happy to have her so close to him.

"Its okay Jade, its gone, I got rid of it." Jacob finally called from the other side of the room.

"Are there any more?" she called, still keeping her face pressed on Embry's chest, and refusing to look up.

"No, I checked that too, all the cockroaches are gone."

Jade lifted her head from Embry's chest. Letting go of him, she turned around and surveyed the room, a look of disgust on her face.

"You guys seriously live like pigs! Look at this place! The only thing clear is the couches and the television. I can't even find the floor!" she kicked a pile of newspapers, and they fell away to reveal a pile of magazinges. Picking one up, she promptly threw it on the floor.

"You guys are disgusting. Playboy? Seriously you guys." She started pulling her hair in a messy bun. "Where is your cleaning supplies?"

"Woah! First you come in here screaming about a cockroach, and now you want us to clean!?" Jacob looked at Jade in surprise.

"Yeah I do expect you to clean. Now where is your cleaning supplies?"

"Do we actually have any cleaning supplies?" Quil asked, looking around the room and scratching his head.

"What! You don't have any! Oh my gosh!" Jade put her hand to her forehead, frustrated.

"No, No I think Jared and Kim got us some when we moved in. I think it was their idea of a house warming present. Its under the kitchen sink." Embry moved into another room with Jade at his heals.

Looking into the boys' kitchen, Jade almost fainted. It was just as disgusting at the living room, only with dishes not magazines. There were piles and piles of dirty dishes, with dirt and old food everywhere.

"Oh my gosh! How do you boys live like this. I don't think I want to look in the bathroom! Chances are its worse than this is." She took the box of cleaning supplies that Embry handed her. "Thank you. now I want you boys to clear out the living room. Every single playboy magazine better be out of my sight in less than ten minutes. I don't care where you put them, I just want them out. Remember your housing a girl now." She turned around and looked around the kitchen. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

starting with the dishes, she scraped everything in the garbage and piled everything on the counter right next to the sink. Turning on the tap, she ran the hot water. Adding a little soap, she started soaking some of the plates.

Giving them some time to loosen up what looked to be last week's dinner, she filled the pots and pans and set them aside to soak for awhile.

Looking at the table, covered in more dishes and random things that she didn't even want to identify, Jade realized she was in for a long night.

Going back into the living room to check on the boys, she found them all lounging around, reading the magazines instead of doing something with them.

"HEY! What did I tell you! I will not hesitate to throw these disgusting things away! Put them in a closet or something! I want them out of my sight." After a quick thought, she added "Please."

They still did not move. After about five more minutes pleading with them, and threatning them, they finally drug themselves up and started picking up the mountains of piles of magazines that were scattered all across the floor.

Satisfied that the boys were finally settling down to work, Jade walked back into the kitchen to start the dishes. It was a daunting task, with that huge huge pile of dishes that just loomed over Jade's head. She was sure in for a long night.

It took Jade two hours to do all the dishes – and that included washing, drying, and finding some place to put them all.

"Do they just buy new plates every single time they want to eat? Seriously, none of these match." She held up a modern black and white plate and a bright red swirl plate. "Nothing goes together. No wonder they always eat at Sam and Emily's, they can't afford more plates and refuse to do their own dishes." She carefully stacked them in the cupboard along with the other misfit plates.

Tired and soaking wet, she stumbled into the living room only to find all the boys fast asleep, the TV on, but the volume down.

Her first instinct was to yell at them and wake them up, but they just looked so damn cute._ "Who would have thought seven foot boys would look so adorable sleeping?"_ she thought to herself. Being careful not to wake them up, she flipped off the television.

Looking around the still horribly messy room, she quickly decided that cleaning could wait until the morning, she was so tired and the boys were sleeping. Waking them up would be cruel.

Sitting down on the floor right next to the couch where Embry was sleeping, she looked up at him. Remembering the conversation she had with Sam earlier, she wondered if it was true. Could Embry really love…her?

Drifting off into sleep, she put her head down on the edge of the couch. That night she had sweet dreams of Embry.

--

A/N: sorry its so short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. If you can think of anything you might want to happen in this story, don't hesistate to tell me, and I'll try to write it in. I'm very open to ideas


	8. Author's Note, please read!

A/N: now I know you guys hate these, but I have to post one

**A/N: now I know you guys hate these, but I have to post one. **

**Ok so I've gotten a lot of people asking me about Seth and Leah. I originally didn't want to put them in there, partially because they are in a way minor characters in twilight, and I really didn't like Leah. but seeing as a lot of people are asking me where they are, I'll find some way to bring them into the story. Got any ideas about where they could have randomally gone off to for about 3 weeks?**

**Also, I need your ideas!! I can't do this by myself, because very very soon I'll run out of ideas. I need to know what you want to see in this story, or even just random plot pieces I could somehow weave into the story. I'm very open to what others think about my work, and what you would like to see in this. So please tell me!!**


	9. Huh?

Chapter 8: Huh Chapter 8: Huh?

"Jade," someone whispered, poking her and jolting her out of her dreams.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes, to find herself sleeping on the couch Embry had originally fallen asleep on. "Ouch," she said, standing up and wincing. "Remind me never to sleep on the floor again, or this very uncomfortable couch." Stretching her back, it cracked the entire length. "Okay, that felt better. What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon."

"What!" she screamed, fully awake now. Adreneline pumped through her as she mentally went through the list of what she had to do to finish cleaning.

"Alright, so we still gotta clean, I mean this room…." Her voice drifted off as she looked around the room. It was spotless.

"Oh my gosh! You guys cleaned for me! Awww thank you so much!" she hugged Jacob, who happened to be the closest to her. "and thank you too Quil." She grinned and held out her arms to him. He shrugged and stepped in and hugged her quickly.

"Okay, so did you guys just clean this room, or is your entire house clean?"

"Hey, I think you forgot someone," Jacob said softly, nudging her. She looked up to see Embry – he looked sad.

She ran up to him and flung herself in his arms, taking him completely by surprise. He took a step back, taking in the impact. "I really mean it, thank you." she whispered in his ear, hugging him extra tight and enjoying his warm embrace.

Clearing his throat extra loudly, Quil cut into their tender moment. "Look, before this awkward moment gets any more awkward, I'm going to end it."

"Huh?" Jade unwound her arms from Embry's neck and dropped to the ground. "What are you talking about?" she turned around, but Embry kept his arm secuely around her waist, keeping her close to him – not that she really minded.

"Oh, nothing. But speaking of awkward, guess who called us while we were cleaning?"

"Who? Your ex-girlfriend?" Jacob teesed, and Quil growled.

"Huh?" Jade said, very confused.

"It was a very tragic break-up. I'm sure you can imagine her reaction when he told her that he was dumping her for a three year old. She wasn't all that happy, and that is being very nice about it." Jacob laughed as Quil lunged for him.

"Alright boys, break it up!" Jade called. "So who called?"

"Leah and Seth." Quil said as he lunged to get to Jacob's throat.

"Who are they?" she asked Embry.

"Believe it or not, you are not the first girl to join our pack. Leah and her younger brother Seth joined our pack about five months before you showed up. They're currently on a month long cruise in the caribbean, to celebrate their grandparent's 50th wedding anniversary. Why'd she call us?" he asked Quil as he and Jacob finally broke apart.

"No idea. She left the most random message ever. Here listen to it." He walked into the kitchen, with everyone trailing behind him.

"Its, weird, to say the least," pushing the play button, a sultry voice came over the small speaker.

"_Heyyyyyy boys, do you miss me yet_?" her voice was slurred slightly, either in a drunken, or trying to be sexy way. Jade didn't like it one bit._ "Yeah, so I'm out here all alone, tanning and looking absolutely fabulous. You would not believe the amazing views here. I swear all three of you boys would absolutely love it here. There is so much to do."_ Leah laughed, "_Well, I'm gonna go scope for hot guys. Don't miss me to much. Muah."_ The dial tone filled the room.

"Weird doesn't even begin to describe that." Embry said after a moment.

"I don't think I like her." Jade said. "Are you all close or something?"

"NO!" all the boys exclaimed at the same time. "We're not." They said again, at the exact same time also.

"Okay, I guess that answers my question. Now, to change the subject, where is my clothing? Did you guys move it? Cause I don't see it in the living room."

"Yeah, we moved it into your room when we were cleaning this morning. Come on, I'll take you." Jacob left the kitchen and walked down a narrow hallway. "Your room is the very last one on the left." He said, letting her pass.

"Thanks Jake. I'll just unpack, and then I need to shower. My hair feels gross. Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah we do, its right here." He hit the door he was standing next to with his foot. "Knock yourself dead."

"Thinking about the state of your bathroom, I just might do that." She joked

"Huh?" Jacob asked.

"Your house was a mess when I came in, ya know, the bathroom could kill me. it's a joke." She said after Jacob still looked confused.

"Ohhh I get it now!" He laughed. "Sorry."

"Its okay," Jade said, walking into her new room.

It looked exactly like her other room, accept this one also had a desk. "Great, I'll need that for working on homework." She whispered to herself. Quickly putting her clothing away, she grabbed her tolitries bag and another set of clothing, and walked to the bathroom.

Closing the door firmly, she searched for a lock – there was none. "Great, just what I need, one of the boys waking in on me." but she quickly shed her clothing anways, turning on the water and stepping into its cool spray.

The water helped to soothe her aching muscles, so she spent pleanty of time letting the water caress her shoulders and get the knots out of her neck.

Finally stepping out of the shower, a full half and hour after she stepped in, she grabbed a towl and threw it around herself. Putting her shampoo and conditioner back in the blue plastic case she brought it in, she worked on wringing out most of the water in her hair.

Turning around so her back was facing the door, she grabbed her small bundle of clothing off the floor. Suddenly the door opened. Jade screamed and turned around to face Embry of all people.

"Embry, what the hell are you doing in here?" she cried, dropping her clothing on the floor. "Just to state the obvious, I'M CHANGING!"

"Sorry," he looked embarassed. "Quil asked me to get you, I thought you were already changed."

"Well what does he want?" she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling very exposed.

"He wants to get out of the forest tonight, and go somewhere. Since it our day off technically, we normally go out to the bar or something. He wanted to check and see if there were any good bands playing tonight that we could check out. But he wants your imput too, so he wanted me to get you."

"Okay, just give me like five minutes to change, and I'll be out, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." But Embry made no movemt as to leave, he just stared at her.

"You really can leave you know, I'm not stripping in front of you."

"Huh?" he said, blinking.

"Leave so I can change. I'll be out in about five minutes, more or less. Depends on how long it takes me to do my hair. Oh, and do me a favor, tell Jacob I'm not dead will you? I'm sure he's concerned." She laughed to herself.

"Jacob," he echoed, taking a step towards her. Jade took a step back, her back hitting the wall.

"Is there something you need? Or is there some other reason your not leaving?" She asked, panic creeping into her voice.

"Jacob," he whispered, his voice full of hatred, as he took another step in the bathroom and kicking the door closed.

"Embry," Jade said cautiously, swallowing hard. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like Jacob?" he asked, taking yet another step towards Jade.

"Course I do, we're good friends, I hope."

"That's not what I asked," he said, his voice getting mean. "Do you like Jacob? I see the way you look at him, the way you talk to him. Do you like Jacob?"

Jade's temper started flairing up. "Of course I don't like Jacob like that. Why would I? Frankly, I don't see what buisness it is of yours who I like or don't like. Your not my dad Embry, and I'd really appreciate it if you stopped trying to be my dad. I already have one, and its been crappy, I don't need another one." She grabbed her stuff and stalked out of the bathroom and into her room. Slamming the door as loud as she could, Jade could hear it echo throughout the house.

Taking deep breaths, she tried controling her anger as she pulled on her clothing. Forgetting about her hair, she stalked out of her room and into the living room.

"Just to make this perfectly clear, I don't like Jacob like that. Alright? Never question it again."

"Okay, we never were planning on doing that. But thanks, I guess we won't ever need to now." Quil and Jacob looked confused.

"Yeah, whats up with that? I know you don't like me. dude its insanely obvious you got something for Embry."

"What? I don't have a "thing" for Embry" she made quotations in the air as she said thing. "What would make you say that?"

"Hello, you sorta like hung on him all morning, and when we train? You two are always together. Hello he trained you on phasing. He even went and got you clothing to change into. You two seriously have something for eachother, and don't deney it. I'll just think of more examples."

Jade didn't say anything, and suddenly she remembered what Sam had said to her, about Embry imprinting. In her anger, she had forgetten it, and totally flipped out at Embry about him caring who she liked.

"Crap," she whispered. "Where's Embry?"

"He came staking through the house and ran into his room. Its over there." He pointed to the hallway on the far side of the house. "But wait, before you go, what band do you wanna go check out tonight?" he threw Jade the book of band listings. Scanning it, one name inparticular caught her eye, causing her to smile. "Lets check out them, The screaming whisperers. I actually know them, they were my next door neighbors until I moved here. A pretty good garage band if I do say so myself."

"Cool, lets do it. Come on Jake, lets go tell Sam. I don't really wanna be in the house to witness whatever is going to happen between our little lovesick friends." Quil joked.

"You can't. Did you forget? Your taking little Claire-Bear to the park."

"CRAP! I gotta go." Quil jumped up and ran from the house. "I'm taking the car, I'll be back to pick you guys up."

"Yeah, I think I'll head to LaPash and take a swim. See ya later Jade." Jake ran from the house, phasing as he went. Running into the woods, Jade soon lost sight of him.

Taking a deep breath, Jade prepared herself for taking to Embry.

"Hey Embry," she called, knocking on his door. "Can I talk to you?"

"No," came the reply. "Go away."

"Embry, come on, I need to talk to you." she knocked on his door again.

"GO AWAY!" his voice was louder this time.

"No, I won't go away until you talk to me. Nobody's here, I won't hesistate to break your door. I have the strength to do it, and don't think I won't do it."

"Just go away, leave me alone." He was quiet this time, not like his normal loud self.

"Make me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm stubborn Embry, in case you didn't know. And I'm not moving until you open your door and talk to me."

Silence greeted her. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to break your door." She grabbed the handle, and jerked it. As she suspected, it had a lock and was locked.

"Embry! Seriously, let me in. We need to talk." She slammed the door with her fist. "I'm serious."

Once again, Embry didn't say anything, but she could hear him moving around.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have a heart to heart with your door." She didn't talk for about five minutes, being careful to choose her words. "Look I'm sorry Embry, but I don't like Jacob. I have no idea why you'd even suspect that." She paused, hoping he would say something, but he didn't. she sighed and dropped to the floor, frustrated. She sat there for about ten minute thinking of things to say, but didn't. finally she spoke though. "Sam told me." Jade didn't know what compelled her to say that, but it worked.

"Sam told you what?" he asked quickly, shocking Jade that he actually spoke to her.

"That you imprinted on me."

"He had no right to tell you that." Embry snapped, clearly mad.

"Umm yeah he did. I had a right to know! What were you going to do, not ever tell me that you can't live without me? oh man that sounds creepier saying it outloud."

"I don't know what I was going to do, look nobody knows besides Sam. I had to tell him. nobody else knows."

"Oh, well I know. And look, I'm not real great on the whole relationship thing, so your going to have to be paitent with me. I'm not perfect, and won't ever pretend to be. Believe it or not I do want to make this work, but I don't know how to." Embry, once again, didn't say anything.

"Well fine, don't say anything." She hit the door again with her fist before turning around and walking away.

Just like that Embry had his door open and he ran up to her, grabbing her hand to stop her from moving. "Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have told your door if I didn't mean it." She put her hand on his arm. "I really wasn't lying. I always tell doors the truth." She smiled at her own joke.

Embry smiled, just a second before his lips found hers. Jade kissed him back, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Embry lifted her up into his arms, his lips somehow still on hers. Running her fingers though his hair, she deepend their kiss.

They didn't know for sure how long they were kissing, all they can say is "awhile," and keep a guilty expression on their faces. But that is how Jacob and Quil found them, so wrapped up eachother they barley realized anyone else existed.

"Yo, we are standing right here. I'm seeing things I don't want to see!" Quil shouted.

"Yeah seriously are we going to the bar tonight or not?" Jacob added.

"Huh?" Embry and Jade said at the same time, breaking apart.

"Bar, tonight, music, drinks, dancing. Are you game?" Jacob said, looking up at the two of them.

"Yeah, we're game." Embry answered for the two of them.

"Great, lets get changed. And please, stop kissing, there are some things I don't want to see."

Everyone laughed as Embry set Jade down and they all went to change and get ready for the bar and The Screaming Whisperers.


	10. Shopping with the Boys

Chapter 9: Shoping with the boys Chapter 9: Shoping with the boys

Jade stared at her megar amount of clothing and almost screamed in frustration. She had nothing that was bar-worthy. In fact, she had practically nothing at all.

Slamming her dresser drawer shut, Jade slapped her hand over her mouth and screamed. The sound was muffled so only she could hear it.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down enough to think of a solution to her problem. There was only one solution – she needed to go shopping.

"UGH!" Throwing open the doors, she walked into the living room to find the boys waiting for her.

"You ready?" Jacob asked excidedly.

Jade looked at their outfits and giggled. "Did you all co-ordinate these outfits?" they were all wearing jeans and muscle shirts with button down shirts over top, all unbuttoned to show off their muscles.

"Why? Does it look like we did?"

"Slightly. But who cares, you all look amazing. Okay though, I have a problem. I need clothing. I need to go shopping, like before we hit the bar. I refuse to walk into a bar dressed like this."

Quil swallowed. "Are you saying that we have to walk in a clothing store with you and watch you try on millions of outfits?"

Jade laughed. "Nope, all I'm saying is you have to come with me to a clothing store so I can buy something. I'm not sure what I want to buy, but I have a general idea, which should make the trip easy."

"Alright, we'll do it." Embry said. "Lets go."

"Yeah! You guys rock!" Jade skipped out of the house and into the truck.

Following her, the boys piled in and Quil started the truck. Jacob was in the front with Quil, so Jade and Embry were squashed together in the backseat. Neither minded really.

After a very bumpy twenty minute ride, Quil pulled up in front of a little shop about two blocks away from the bar. Once everyone piled out, Jade led the way into the shop.

"Just look around and don't embarrass me or break anythign alright?" Jade whispered to the boys before walking away towards the back of the store.

Scanning the clothing that was jam packed on the racks, she carefully made her choices.

_Do I want the plaid skirt with the cute pockets on the side or the black denim mini with the cool designs? _Jade thought to herself as she weighed her options.

Embry suddenly walked up to her and put something in her hands. "Here, wear this one." He whispered. Jade looked down into her hand. Embry had given her a tiny denim pleated mini skirt with rinestones on the back pocket in a butterfly pattern.

"This? Are you sure?" Jade turned around, and literally had her face in Embry's chest, he was standing that close to her. She took a step back and looked up at him. "Are you sure about this skirt?"

"Yup, I'm one hundrend percent positive. You'll look amazing in this, trust me."

"You seem so sure of that. For all you know its not even my size." She flipped ove the tag and stared at the size number. "Okay, this is just freaky, how do you know my size?"

"Lucky guess. You wear boy cargo shorts all the time, so its not like I could have snuck in your room to try to figure out your size. Now come on, go try it on." He shoved her gently towards the dressing rooms.

"I have to find a shirt first. I won't be going topless to this bar, I promise you that." Turning towards the racks of shirts, she pulled one off and held it up before returning it to the racks. Yellow was not her favorite color that's for sure.

"Hey Jade?" Quil walked up to her as she was looking at a black silk halter. "Do girls actually wear this?" he held out a very sexy looking bright pink lacey thong.

"Oh my gosh Quil! Go put that back right now! You should never ever touch one of those ever again. Wait till your married. And yes, some girls do wear those."

"Do you?" Quil asked, not budging a muscle.

"Do I what?"

"Wear this?" he held out the thong.

"I am not answering that question. No go put it back." But her face was getting redder as she spoke.

Finally settling for a red and black corset-style top, she stepped into a dressing room and closed the curtain. Slipping on the denim mini and corset top, Jade carefully laced it up. It was much more easier said than done, and she ended up wrestling with it for about five minutes before it would finally tie properly.

Stepping back a tiny bit, Jade looked at herself in the floor length mirror.

"Damn, I look hot." She giggled to herself before pushing aside the curtain and stepping out. "Hey boys!" she called. "How do I look?"

Their jaws hit the floor as they gawked at her.

"I'm taking that as a yes I look okay?"

"Wow, you look like a girl." Jacob managed to spit out.

"Thanks, nice knowing I normally look like a boy! But seriously, how do I look? Do I look bar worthy?"

"Umm DUH!"

"Thanks Jake. So I guess I'll go buy this. Oh, and Embry, pick your jaw up from the floor." She grinned to herself as she walked up to the front counter.

"Hey, I know this sounds awkward, but can I buy the clothing I'm wearing, and keep it on. Like I'm going somewhere in about two minutes, and I need to wear this. Can you like just scan it, even though its on me?"

The teenage boy looked like Jade just handed him an award. "Yeah," he stared at her like she was some piece of meat. He reached out his hand towards her and she drew back slightly.

"I need the tags," he said, "So I can actually scan the stuff."

"Oh, yeah." She held out the tag on her shirt, and the boy scanned it. Coming around, the boy leaned over and put his hand on her waist, acting like he was looking for the tag. His hand finding it, he carefully took his time scanning the price tag.

Jade grimaced, she felt like the boy was about to molest her. When he finally drew his hand away, Jade stepped back.

"Ummm, the total is thirty-four dollars and twenty three cents. Are you gonna pay cash or credit?"

"Cash," Jade heard Embry say as he walked up to the guy, pulling out his wallet. Handing him thirty-five dollors, he said quickly, "keep the change." Draping his arm around Jade's shoulder, he led her out of the store.

"Hey, I can't leave now. I need my other clothing. I'll just store it in the car okay?" She wrigged out of Embry's death grip and scurried back into the store.

Dashing to the dressing room, she grabbed her bundle of clothing and ran out the door, the boy at the counter keeping his gaze fixed on her.

"Okay, I'm good now. So are you boys ready? I know I am."

"Yes we are. Here I'll just throw your clothing in the back seat, the bar's right across the road. Why don't you, Embry and Jake get in line, I'll join you all in a minute." Quil reached for her clothing.

Handing it to him, Jade started across the street with the boys, leaving Quil with the car. "Why is he volunteering to deal with my clothing?" Jade whispered to the boys.

"He wants to call little Claire and tell her goodnight. He misses her."

"Awww that is so adorable!" Jade squeeled, walking to the end of the line of the bar. Sliently thanking the fact that the line was very short, she eagerly awaited her fist time in a bar.

Even though the line was short, it took ten minutes for them to finally get up to the front. Quil had just joined them two minutes before, after a lengthy conversation with his three year old lover. Jade decided it best not to ask what he could possibly be talking to a three year old about.

Finally, it was their turn to go in. the man at the door looked at them once, and unsered them in.

"There are perks to looking older," Embry whispered to Jade as he steared her toward the bar. "One of them is getting in a bar, the other is the drinks."

Jade giggled softly as Embry ordered three bears. "What do you want?" he asked her.

Thinking quickly, she grinned. "I'll take a grey goose, dirty." Winking to him and the bartender, she waltzed over to where Jacob and Quil were seated.

"When do they come on?" she asked loudly to the boys. The music was progressively getting louder, and more and more people kept walking in, making conversation quite dificult.

"Right about…now." Jacob said as a familiar tune started playing in Jade's ear.

**--**

**A/N: sorry its taken me forever to update. I had a really bad weekend – something bad happened to me. So I've been dealing with all the emotions and problems from that. But I didn't forget about you guys who read what I wrote! I'll try to write more, but don't expect an update until Sunday, I'm going out of the country until then.**


	11. The Screaming Whisperers

**The Screaming Whisperers**

Jade whipped around, staring up at the stage. Squealing she screamed to the boys "I know them!"

She was still squealing when she bumped into Embry who was bringing back their drinks.

"Sorry!" she cried, taking two of the beers out of his hands and handing them to Jacob and Quil.

"Where's the fire?" Embry joked, handing Jade her martini. Taking a dainty sip of it, she set it back on the table.

"Sorry I just know these guys, they were my next door neighbors for about five years. They had a really good garage band going for a while, I can't believe they managed to get this far."

Just then the band started playing some local favorites. "Come on you guys, lets dance!" Jade grabbed Embry's hand and led him towards the dance floor, dancing as she went.

Sliding into the middle of the floor, Jade linked her arms around Embry's neck and kept her body in time with the music, letting it flow her.

"Damn Jade, you're a good dancer." Embry whispered in her ear. She grinned in response, pulling Embry closer to her.

They danced together for about an hour, letting the music pulse through their systems and not caring if they bumped into anyone. The band played mostly faster songs, but there was the occasional slower song, and those immediately became Jade and Embry's favorite songs.

Until Jacob stole her from Embry, nobody could pull the two of them apart. Then Jade and Jake danced for a little while, until the band took a short break.

"Lets go back to our table, I'm so thirsty. My mouth feels like sandpaper." Jade commented, walking back towards the general direction of their table.

"Over here Jacob!" Quil called, flagging the two of them down. "Where have you two been?"

"Dancing. We sorta got stuck in the middle of the mosh pit for awhile, and getting out of that is a real trick. Definitely not an experience I want to have to deal with again." Jade grabbed her drink and gulped it.

"Well look here, its our little girl all grown up. Since when have you been downing alcohol like that?" a voice suddenly said, startling Jade.

Whipping around, Jade was prepared to cuss whoever it was out, but instead she squealed.

"Jay!?" she grinned up at the boy who was staring down at her.

"Yup. Girl, you look amazing!"

"Thanks." Jade wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you! How are you and the misfits doing?"

One of the boys cleared their throats rather loudly, interrupting Jade and Jay's conversation.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Boys, this is Jay, the lead singer of The Screaming Whisperers. Jay, meet the boys I'm living with. This is Quil, Embry, and Jacob."

"Nice to meet you. But anyways Jade, you have to come backstage with me, the boys will be so happy to see you again. The only reason I'm out here is cause I swear I saw you dancing with that guy," he pointed to Jacob as he spoke, "And I knew you'd be happy with how much progress we've made so far."

"Oh, I am totally happy for you boys. In like two short years you've managed to go from a garage band to playing in a bar. Nice. But yeah, I'll come hang with you guys." She turned and looked at Embry. "You okay with that?"

Embry shrugged his shoulders in response, looking away.

"Umm, give me like three minutes, and I'll come find you guys backstage okay?"

"Yeah, no prob." Jay sprinted away.

"Quil, Jacob, please leave us alone for a second okay? I need to talk to Embry."

"Yup." Just like that the boys disappeared.

"Embry, what's going on? You looked at Jay like you wanted to eat him."

"Its nothing Jade, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you, and you know it. Look, Jay is my friend; I grew up with him and his two brothers. We were always tight, and probably would be now if I hadn't had to move."

"Look Jade," Embry sighed, frustrated. "I can't even begin to explain to you my emotions okay? Just go hang with that Jay guy and leave me alone alright?"

Jade's face fell. "Alright," she whispered, turning around and walking away, her heart heavy.

Managing to bypass the bouncers and security guards, Jade made her way backstage and knocked on the boy's dressing room.

"Who is it?" Jay bellowed.

"Just a crazy stalker fan that is dying for your autograph and a chance to throw you in a corner and….yeah." Jade laughed. It was their usual greeting, and Jay knew it.

"Jade!" the door was thrown open and Jay stood in the doorway, blocking most of it with his bulky frame.

"Hey, what's up?" Jade pushed her way in the small room. "Where are you brothers?"

"We're right here!" two heads appeared in another doorway, probably a closet.

"Hey Karl, Keith!" Jade ran up to them and tackle hugged the boys, falling on them.

"Damn girl, you got some muscle. Now get off of me." Karl grunted. Jade laughed, but stood up, smoothing her skirt.

"How have you guys been? What's life like on the road? Meet any cute girls that are gonna take my place?"

Keith laughed. "Now who could ever take Jade's place in our hearts? I mean who else comes to our house at three in the morning, because she was grounded and couldn't hear us play, and then requires us to get our asses out of bed so we can play a three minute song for you?"

"Haha I remember that. Hey I was mad though, my mom was really getting on my nerves."

"Don't we know." The boys chorused together.

"So what's up with this moving in with three boys thing? Since when did our little innocent Jade start that?"

"Long story short, my parents hate me and sent me away. I used to be living with this newly married couple, until like two days ago. They wanted to start their family, and I got volunteered to live with those three. Its pretty fun for the most part."

"Who's the guy who looked like he was about to eat me?" Jay asked, peering at himself in the mirror, and running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, he's sort of my boyfriend. I don't really know though, its slightly complicated, if you know what I mean."

They all laughed, and the conversation went from there. They didn't know how long they talked, all they know is that eventually someone rapped on their door and told the boys they had thirty seconds to get back onstage or they were fired.

"Aww crap, come on boys, let's split." Jay grabbed his guitar and ran from the room. Keith grabbed his sticks, and Karl, his acoustic.

"Come watch us Jade," Karl whispered a second before he disappeared.

Jade smiled to herself. The boys finally had their dream, and she got to witness it. Scrounging around their room, Jade came up with a scrap of paper and a pen. Scribbling the boys a quick note, she kissed it, leaving a sparkly glossy mark before walking out of the room to go watch the boys finish their gig.

Wandering around, Jade debated her chance of getting close to the stage. It wasn't looking good. Especially because huge security guards kept a very close eye on the crowd to make sure they behaved themselves.

Suddenly Jade spied a very small opening in the crowd, and grabbed her chance of getting close to the boys.

"Hey where are you going?" the security guard called, grabbing at her, but missing wildly.

"I want them to play my song!" she threw her head back and laughed, and then sprinted around the guard and through the growing crowd of people to squeeze herself closer to the stage.

She managed to get right next to the stage just as the boys finished playing the last bars of their song _My__ Angel of Death, kill me now._

"Thanks you guys, thank you so much." Jay said into the microphone. He looked out at the screaming crowd of people and smiled his genuine smile.

"Yeah Jay!" Jade screamed. He looked down at her and a huge smile formed on his face. Turning around, he said something to Keith and Karl before talking to everyone else.

"Now, we're up to our last song. I was originally gonna play something we just wrote, but instead we're gonna play an old favorite of someone in this room. Here's to the girl who inspired everything."

Jay started singing, and Jade's heart stopped. He was singing the song he had written for her three years before, when he had first started writing songs. It was called _My Perfect Anything,_ and was real raw emotion from Jay. Jade smiled the entire time, swaying in time with the music and singing along.

As the last notes died down, the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Jade smiled wide at the boys before hurrying away to try to find the boys.

She managed to latch onto Quil, who like her, was searching for everyone else.

"Where is Jacob and Embry?"

"No idea. All I know is that you wanted me and Jake to leave, so we did. We went our separate ways, and I haven't seen anyone since. Geeze, these boys seem to be such a huge hit, the crowd loves them."

"Ya, they are amazing. I should know. Come on, lets go find the other two."

Ten minutes passed before Jacob appeared.

"Hey, where have you been?" he greeted them.

"Looking for you. Where's Embry? Did you manage to find him?"

"Nope not at all. My guess is check either by the bar or the car. That's normally where he ends up about this time. Why are you guys ready to leave or something?"

"Yes." Jade and Quil said together. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright, how about we head to the bar, and if he's not there, then we'll hit the car. We'll probably either run into him, or find him in one of those places." Jacob suggested after giving the two of them a quick strange look.

"Works for me." Jade commented as they made their way towards the very crowded bar.

"He's not here." Quil said after a moment. "I'm the tallest out of all of us, and I can't see him at all. Let's just head to the car. Chances are he'll be out there."

They shuffled out of the now very crowded place, squeezing through people at times. Finally venturing outside, they had to locate the car.

"I think it was over here." Quil said, starting in one direction. Jade started following before she stopped and laughed.

"Silly Quil, the car's right there." Jade pointed right in front of them, toward the other side of the road. "Don't you remember? You wanted the car there because it was strategic for both shopping and going to the bar."

Quil still gave her a blank stare.

"Oh what ever. Never mind about it alright? Let's just get to the car."

They traipsed over to the car and hopped in. Like Quil and Jacob had predicted, Embry was sitting in the driver's seat, looking very annoyed.

"I just got a call from Sam. He wants Jade back." He spat out before gunning the engine and stepping on the gas.

**-- **

**A/N I'm so sorry you guys! Life got in the way of my writing, and then I had finals, and then I forgot all about writing! I'm so sorry!! But I hope you guys enjoyed the little bit I posted. Leave me comments!!**


	12. Advice from Paul 101

**Advice from Paul 101**

"He what!" Jade cried, clawing at Embry's headrest. "Why does he want me back? He just told me I could stay with you guys. What did he just change his mind about wanting kids? What is going on? Why are you not answering me?"

"Because I don't know the answer to any of your questions! All I know is that he called me and said I have to bring you over to his house with a change of clothing."

"Is that everything he said?"

"Of course it is Jade. Why would I hide something like that from you?" he snapped at her and then stared straight ahead, concentrating harder than necessary on his driving.

"No comment." She mumbled and slouched in her seat.

The rest of the car ride back to the boy's house was nothing more than strained silence. Both Jade and Embry were fuming, and Quil and Jacob knew better than to try talking to them. Once the car stopped, Jade jumped out of the truck and ran into the house.

Pulling out her duffel bag, she threw in a few articles of clothing, not caring to look to see if they even matched. Marching out of her room, she stalked into the living room. "Hey Jacob can you take me to Sam and Emily's?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey Embry can I have the keys?"

"What ever." Embry took the keys out of his pocket and threw them at Jacob. "I'm going to bed." He announced and walked out of the room.

Jade and Jacob walked outside and Jake started the car. "You know," he said after awhile of silence, "you might want to think about getting your license. We can get permits pretty easy here on the rez, and I'm sure Embry would teach you what you need to know."

"Embry hates me right now, I don't really wanna be asking him to do things for me."

"Well what do you expect Jade? Honestly you like threw yourself at that guy, and then expected Embry to be perfectly fine with it. How do you think he feels? Put yourself in his place for a minute. Think of what you would do if you were with Embry, and then some girl walked up to him and he threw himself at her and completely forgot you existed. How would you feel? Put yourself in his shoes for just a minute, and then get back to me." Jacob pulled into the driveway.

Getting out of the car, Jade grabbed her duffle bag. "Bye" she whispered, feeling sad as can be. Dragging herself up to the house, Jade pushed open the door.

"Hey Jade!" Emily greeted her, smiling.

"Hi." Jade couldn't keep the sadness from her voice.

"What's wrong honey?" Emily walked over to her and hugged her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I think I'm gonna go for a run and then go to bed. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Cute outfit by the way."

"Thanks." She said in a small voice. After dumping her bag in her old room, Jade kicked off her shoes and walked outside and into the woods. Stripping, she dropped her clothing on the ground in a heap. Phasing quickly, she started running, trying to devour her sadness.

"_Are you alright Jade?"_ Jared's voice filled her head.

"_Why would you ask?"_ Jade asked surprised, trying to hide her pain.

"_You forgot something, we're a pack, and we can sense each other's emotions. You're clearly not alright. Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_I donno. I mean I don't think there's much you can do about it. I screwed up, again, and totally made Embry mad at me for the second time today. Jared! I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know how to act around Embry without totally pissing him of like none other!" _Jade started running faster, pushing herself hard.

"_Hey girl calm down." _Jared commanded. _"I understand what you're going through. It was the same with me and Kim. I used to get so jealous whenever we were around her friends. It was horrible. Like seriously, Kim hated me hanging with her and her friends. Once she even made me leave." _Jared chuckled to himself, as if it was a secret joke only he and Kim knew.

"_Well what does that have to do with me? How am I supposed to make Embry not jealous?"_

"_Let him know your still his, but also that you have friends. I'll yell at him tomorrow if you want me to."_

"_NO!"_ Jade cried. _"I don't want him to know I'm talking to you about this. He'd probably go off about it again, and I'd be even more screwed than I am right now."_ She stopped running and dropped to the ground, panting. _"Oh man am I tired."_

"_Don't deviate from the subject."_

"_What subject?"_ Paul's voice chimed in. Jade jumped, her body going rigid and her hair standing on end.

"_Oh my gosh! Do you guys always do that? Just chime into conversations and scare the crap out of people?"_

"_Believe it or not, yes we normally do."_ Paul and Jared both laughed, while Jade growled.

"_That is defiantly going to take some time to get used to."_ Jade sulked.

"_Hey girl, don't feel bad, it happens to the best of us. But anyway, what are we talking about?"_ Paul asked.

"_Jade's love life and the disaster it's in right now."_ Jared volunteered.

"_Ohhh, my favorite kind of problems. What's poor little Embry doing now? Can I go beat him up?"_ Paul joked lightly.

"_No,"_ Jade said, sighing. _"I just need advice. How do I be a good girlfriend who doesn't make my boyfriend want to yell at me every five seconds?"_

"_I'll let you go from here; I promised Kim I'd only go on a short run. Paul will give you good advice, of that I can promise_." Just like that Jared faded from Jade's thoughts.

"_Alright, so, what do you want to know?"_

"_How do I not piss Embry off every five seconds? Because with the way I'm going, he's going to hate me in about three seconds."_

"_If I was you, I'd make all the boys leave – you did move in with those three didn't you?"_

"_Yeah I did."_

"_Good. So make all the boys leave besides him. Make him some dinner, guys are always more agreeable when they have a full stomach, and talk to him. Talk about you two. Because I'm sure he's just as frustrated as you. Remember that you two are a couple; you need to work together on things. Especially since you two don't know each other that well, its going to make it tougher. Maybe one day you two can just go off and spend the day quizzing each other on different things about the both of you"_

"_Okay, I think I can do that. But what should I cook him?"_

"_His favorite dish? I'm not sure what that is though. Maybe Emily would know, ask her when you have the chance."_

"_Alright. So pretty much I just have to remember that he's there, and he's got a say I things?" Jade pondered this information carefully._

"_Sort of but not really. A relationship is hard, trust me I know. You're both in it. It's a two way street." _Paul was quiet for a minute before speaking_. "Now what I'm about to tell you, you tell nobody. Actually, it's a dangerous secret that most boys don't want girls to know."_

Jade grinned in spite of herself. _"Ooh, I'm very interested, please, do continue."_

"_Haha," _Paul laughed._ "Okay, but you can't tell anyone I told you. Even though we may seem all rough and tough, guys are really like fine china – we're breakable."_

"_Ohh okay makes sense. Thanks Paul." Jade _stood up and stretched her long body._ "I think I'm gonna start heading back home, or at least to my temporary home."_

"_Temporary home?" _Paul asked, confused.

"_Yeah, I'm back at Sam and Emily's for a day or so. Sam wants me for something, but I'm not sure what it is. He wasn't home when I got there, so I went for a run."_

"_Ohh that makes sense. Well good luck Jade, I'll see you soon." _Paul phased back and faded from Jade's memory.

Jade ran back in silence, just listening to the quiet of the night. After phasing back and changing, she headed back inside.

"Hey Jade, how was your run?" Sam asked, greeting her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Pretty good." Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, she filled it and drained it before talking again. "I had a good chat with Jared and Paul. Ya know those boys are really smart."

"Don't I know it." Sam mumbled under his breath. Jade looked at him curiously for a moment before recovering. It was evidentially something she wasn't supposed to know anything about.

"SO what do you and Emily want me back for anyways?" she asked, refilling her glass again with water, facing him with her hip pressed against the counter.

"Well Jade," Sam said, swallowing before dropping the bomb, "Emily and I decided that it was high time we enrolled you in school"


	13. I met a vampire and i liked it

**I met a Vampire and I liked it**

Forks High school was exactly where Jade found herself at 7am sharp the next Monday. Standing in the crowded office wearing her usual cargo shorts, flip flops, and a navy blue wife beater, she felt slightly out of place.

"Do I really have to do this?" she whispered to Sam.

"Yes you do."

"Ahh, here it is!" The lady exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper like a trophy. "I found it, finally. Now," she peered at the sheet. "Jade Kaneli, please come with me." She smiled brightly at her. "Your father can stay here. Why don't you go sit over there?" the lady pointed to an impossibly small plastic chair. Sam raised his eyebrows, knowing fully that he would probably break that tiny chair.

"It's alright, I don't mind standing. Have fun Jade."

"He's not my dad." Jade whispered to the lady as she walked her down a claustrophobically small hallway.

"That's nice dearie," the lady said, smiling brightly. Jade thought about telling her that her plum lipstick looked great on her teeth, but bit back her remark.

"We're going to take you to meet the Principal, and look over your transcripts. Then we can map out your goals for school and come up with a tentative schedule for you for the upcoming school year. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can't think of anything else I'd rather do." _Besides everything,_ she thought to herself.

"Allow me to introduce you to our new principal, Mr. Ereine. He took over after our last principal just got up one day and walked out on us. It was very tragic." The lady put her hand over her heart for emphasis.

"That will be all, thank you." The principal said to the lady. She nodded her head and left the room.

"Sit down," he glanced at the sheet, "Jade."

"Thanks." She slouched in one of the plush red leather seats.

"So Jade, tell me about yourself."

"Umm, I'm sixteen, going to be a junior, I live with Sam and Emily, he's the guy outside." She said quickly.

"Yes I know Sam quite well actually."

"Oh cool. Umm anyways, I can cook, I love to run, and that's pretty much it."

"No other interests?" he looked at her transcripts sheet. "It says here you were a little unruly in school for a few months before the end of the school year. Care to explain?"

"Just people would tick me off, and I wouldn't stand for it. Usual child rebellion" Jade shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Okay." He scribbled something on a piece of paper. "You have a pretty generic transcript. You seem to be a pretty good student, and most of your teachers didn't have any complaints against you. Only one said something that startled me a little bit. Your art teacher said you loved to draw, but after awhile you only started drawing wolves, werewolves to be specific. She said that you told her that you were being connected with your inner self. Was this also part of your child rebellion?"

Jade froze. How did he find out? Did he know? "Well," she said finally, "everyone goes through stages in their life; let's just say that werewolf's a stage in my life. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes, it does. I took a few courses in psychology in college."

"Cool."

"Do you still do art? Your teacher said you were good, even though your," he paused and cleared his throat, "subject wasn't that appropriate."

"Not really." She said, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "I donno really, its just I don't feel inspired the way I used to." _And I don't have the supplies,_ she thought to herself.

"Well here at Forks high school, we want our students to feel inspired and like they can do anything they choose. Our art program is pretty good, and students have no complaints. Would you like us to set you up with an art class or two?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Perfect. Alright Jade, let's see what other classes we should put you in…."

Two hours passed before Jade finally emerged from the principals office. She had her entire rest of high school career mapped out to the letter. It was quite exhausting, and she was ready to go home.

"Are you done?" Sam asked, pushing off from where he was lounging casually on the wall.

"I think so."

"Nope!" the lady at the front desk chimed in again, flashing her white and plum teeth at the two of them. "There is just one more thing Jade needs to do. Please follow me dear."

"Well, I guess I'm not done. I'll be back hopefully soon." Jade smiled sympathetically to Sam and then hurried to follow the lady.

"Where are we going?"

"I was told to introduce you to the art teacher. The principal thinks you'd be a great addition to Forks high school there, and wants you to have a personal relationship with the art teacher, Miss A."

They waked down a flight of stairs and across the long hallway to a funny looking door. Knocking on it, the lady pushed open the door.

"Oops! Sorry Miss A, I didn't know you had a class this hour. But the Principal wanted me to introduce you to this lady." She grabbed Jade's wrist, dragging her inside the room.

The smell hit her instantly. That icy sticky sweet smell that burned her nose and throat and almost made her gag.

"What is that smell?" Jade asked, coving her nose.

"Oh, that would be the acrylic paint. Sorry, some people love using it. I try to keep them towards the windows, but sometimes the paint fumes don't go the way we want them to."

"No, its not that." She glanced around the room. Her eyes fell on a pale bronze haired boy who was innocently painting, but also looking equally uncomfortable.

"Who is he?" Jade asked, pointing to the boy.

"That's Edward Cullen. He is a very bright gifted boy. Just took up painting last week, and is amazing at it. Right now he's working on a still life. Go ahead and take a peek if you want to."

Jade started walking towards him, the smell getting worse and worse with every step she took. Edward didn't even look up, but his nose wrinkled.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Who are you? And why do you smell so horrible?" she whispered as quietly as she could.

"You don't know dog? Or are you just messing with me?"

"Dog? What the hell does that mean? And why are you insulting me like this? You don't even know me."

"I know you're a dog, and your really getting on my nerves." He turned and faced her. She gasped. His eyes were black, pure black.

"Do you really not know?" he was silent for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. "Smart Sam, keep things from her like that. Very smart." He stood up and addressed the teacher. "Oh Miss A, may I go outside for a moment, I fear the fumes are getting to my head. And is alright if I take this lady with me? She had a question about my work."

"Yes Edward, go ahead."

"Follow me." Edward growled. Jade did as she was told, trying to suppress the scared look on her face.

Pushing open the door, Edward stood there, waiting for Jade to move. It was warm outside, but thick clouds blocked the sunlight. Stepping outside, she stared up at Edward.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just going to explain a few things. What's your name?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Jade," she whispered.

"Well Jade, what do you think I am? You evidentially know I'm not normal."

"Well yeah, but I mean I don't know. Why don't you save me the trouble and tell me yourself."

"Alright, but you can not blame me for telling you these things. I'm a vampire Jade. You and I are arch enemies. Frankly, talking to you is pretty much seen as not supposed to happen. But awhile ago something happened, and vampires and werewolves united together. We smell bad to only each other. Please never ask anyone what that horrible smell is alright? It might just give you away. We, as vampires, try to live as civil as we can. Its not always easy, but we do the best we can."

"Wait, you're a vampire? Meaning, you suck people's blood?" Jade shuttered at the thought

"No not quite. I'm what I and my family like to call vegetarians. We drink the blood of animals, so that we won't ever have to endanger human lives."

"Cool! So you guys are harmless right? Just like us?"

"Not quite. It's not as easy as you think it is. There are a lot of temptations around us. It's very grueling actually."

"Oh, okay. So do I really repulse you that bad? I mean you guys smell absolutely horrible, I feel like I'm gonna burn my throat out. Do I really smell that bad?"

"Yes you do. You smell like a wet dog."

"Eww!" Jade wrinkled her nose. "I used to have a dog. He had the most fur I've ever known a dog to have. And of course, that dog loved to get wet, he smelled horrible. Wow, great to know that's how I smell."

Just then Miss A poked her head out of the door. "Edward, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. And like I said Jade, acrylic paint is so much fun to work with. Can be a tad messy at times, but has great results."

"Thanks." She smiled brightly.

"So Jade, would you like to come up to my desk and we can talk about your placement in some art courses here. The principal said you were very good. And I've seen some of the work your school sent over. The images are a little frightening sometimes, but you have great talent."

"Thank you Miss A."

The two of them walked up to Miss A's desk, and talked for about ten minutes. She was really nice, and Jade really looked forward to learning from her. A first for Jade, because she rarely got excited about things that had something to do with school.

But finally Jade was finally ushered up to the front office and met Sam. He wrinkled his nose as she approached him.

"What were you getting into?" he asked as she walked up to him.

"Acrylic paint," she said smiling a very fake smile hoping he would understand that she would tell him everything in the car. He did, nodding his head slightly.

"Thank you for an exciting day Jade. I look forward to seeing you soon!" the lady called as Jade walked out of the school.

Finally making it out the doors, Jade breathed a sigh of relief. "My goodness, that took FOREVER! So what's for lunch? I'm hungry."

"Why do you smell the way you do?" Sam asked, totally ignoring Jade's plea for food.

"Oh, I met a vampire today. He was cool. His name's Edward Cullen. He told me a lot of interesting things like I'm supposed to hate him. A lot of things that he said you should have told me. What aren't you telling me about my supposed arch enemies?"

"What is there to tell? We have a long pact that the Cullens are not allowed to be on LaPash. We are nice to them, it's just, complicated. Look Jade it's just something you're going to have to deal with that I can't tell you right now. Its not that we don't' like them, its just we don't' want them on our land. Ancient history that we uphold to I guess is the best way to describe it.

"Alright. So back to the subject of lunch."

Sam laughed. "Once we get home Emily will feed you and then I'll take you back home alright?"

"Perfect."

--

**A/N sorry i couldn't resist putting the Edward in there as a cameo appearence. besides, it puts for good info Jade didn't know that she now knows. **


	14. another AN

A/N

hey you guys! so i'm leaving for vacation today and won't be back for awhile. so don't expect an update until tuesday at the earliest.

have a great 4th of july!! hmmm i wonder if Jade and Embry should watch some fireworks...got any ideas??


	15. i'm sorry you guys! an

**A/N**

i'm so sorry!! i'm leaving again...for vacation...again...and i never updated for you guys. but i do have a logical excuse. first of all i just got my license, which really is no excuse, but i just felt like telling you all. the excuse is that i got my wisdom teeth pulled and still feel absolutely horrible.

i have no access to the internet for the next week!! so i will handwrite the next chapter(s) for you guys and get them up for you sometime after the 21st

i'm so sorry there are no updates!! you have my permission to me mad at me now


	16. This is how i say i'm sorry

**A/N--**

** i'm sorry this took so long, but here it is...its finally here! now unfortunately i have bad news for you guys. don't expect many updates...i'm in a play and its really consuming my life right now, so writing is getting harder and harder to do. i'll still try as hard as i can to get time to write, but still, drama is drama, and i have practice 5 days a week for the rest of my summer. so i will work hard, but please don't get mad if i don't update regularly. **

* * *

**This is how I say "I'm sorry"**

"Thanks Emily, the lasagna was amazing. I so need the recipe so I can make it for the boys." Jade said as she scooped the last bit up and put it in her mouth.

"Of course you can have it. Hang on I'll get it." Emily disappeared in the kitchen for a few minutes before coming out with a piece of paper.

"It's a really simple recipe. You should be able to make it easily." Emily handed Jade the paper.

"Thanks so much."

"Hey Jade, are you ready to leave?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Almost, I just want to ask Emily something really quick. I'll meet you in the car ok?"

"Yeah sure I see how it is. Gotta have girl talk." Sam joked, walking out of the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Emily turned and faced Jade.

"I need help. I'm screwing up my relationship with Embry. He hates me right now, and I seem to only be able to piss him off. I don't mean to, but it just happens. So I talked to Paul yesterday when I was running, and he gave me some tips on how to fix everything. But I don't know what Embry's favorite foods are"

"Ohh, trying to entice the young man." Emily laughed softly. "Well, it won't take much to fix Embry. Trust me its not like he wants to be mad at you, its just he doesn't control his anger and lets it get the best of him. He doesn't mean to harm you that I know. It's the thing about werewolves. Once they imprint, they never want to hurt their imprint."

"Well he's sure doing a great job of showing it." Jade grumbled.

"Hey now, be nice." Emily walked back in the kitchen and came out with a few recipes. "Do you know how to make chocolate cake?" she asked, holding the recipes out for Jade to take them

"Of course I know that, its one of the first things I learned to make."

"Alright good, now make that as dessert, and these as your main dish."

Jade took them and looked at the names. "Sweet and Sour chicken?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, believe it or not, that is Embry's favorite dish. His parents had taken him to a Chinese restaurant when he was very little, and this has been his favorite dish ever since."

"Alright, I think I can make this. Thanks so much Emily. You really are a lifesaver."

"I try." She joked, hugging Jade. "Good luck tonight, even though I'm sure you won't need luck at all."

"Thank." Jade ran to her room to fetch her bag and then hurried to the car.

"Hey Sam, do you want to stop at the store with me before you take me home?" Jade asked as she settled into her seat.

Sam pretended to sigh "I guess so, what do you need?" he asked as he changed lanes.

"Food for the boys, because they have next to nothing. Also I need stuff for tonight."

"Figures, those boys don't know how to shop to save their lives." He pulled into a small parking lot in front of the local grocery shop. "Knock yourself dead kid, I'll be right in to help you shop."

"Thanks," Jade said as she hopped out of the car and walked into the store. Grabbing a cart, she slowly walked down every single isle, filling her cart as she went. Sam soon came up behind her, pushing a cart himself and filling it when Jade's became full.

Finally however, they were standing in line waiting their turn.

"Don't put your stuff on the belt. We don't pay for our food the way most people do." Sam whispered to Jade.

"Okay." She whispered back.

When the line finally started moving again, it wasn't that long before they hit the front of the line.

"Will you please go get your manager for me? I have something to ask him," Sam said to the teenage boy behind the counter.

"Umm yeah." He stared at Jade for a second and smiled. She grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. Grabbing the phone, toe boy punched in a few numbers.

"Hi boss. Can you come to register two please? There's some guy who wants to talk to you about something." He paused for a few seconds, listening. "Describe him?" the boy asked, confused, "Umm, well he's about seven feet tall and has – " he was cut off and looked at the phone amazed.

Hanging up the phone, the boy faced them again. "Umm he says be there at seven tomorrow, and your stuff's free. I guess have a nice day."

"Thank you," Sam said pushing his cart out the door. Jade hurried after him, trying to steer her massively over-stuffed cart.

"Hey Sam," Jade called as she neared the truck, "how are we going to fit all this in your truck? Wait, scratch that, how are we going to keep it from all falling out of the truck?"

"Tarp," he said, not even pausing from loading the groceries in the truck.

"Oh, okay. Works for me." She worked on loading her cart in the bed of Sam's truck.

After the tarp was secured over the bed of the truck, Sam drove Jade back home. The boys were all there, and ran out to meet them.

"Hey Jade!" Jacob was the first to greet her. He threw his arms around her and hugged her long and tight.

"Okay Jacob, let the girl go. Come over here and help bring in groceries." Sam instructed.

Jacob let jade go, and she tottered for a second, a little dizzy from Jacob's hug.

"Careful little lady, we don't need you falling on us." Quil put his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Thanks Quil." Jade grinned at him as he walked towards the truck and loaded up on groceries.

"How are we going to fit all of these in the house?" Jacob complained as he walked up the path to the front door, his arms loaded with groceries. "I don't even know what half this stuff is!"

"You don't have to. I'm the one who can cook, so no worries. I bought what I would need to cook. So stop complaining, I'm sure I can find places to fit all this food in the house. If you guys didn't stock up on an army's supply of plates we'd have more room for food."

"Hey now, don't go dissing our monster pile of plates," Quil joked, squeezing past Jade. "Where do you want this stuff?"

"Kitchen table please, I'll sort the stuff from there." She followed Quil inside and watched the boys drop the stuff on the table.

"Hey! Watch it! Those eggs are fragile," Jade scolded Jacob.

"Oh, sorry." He looked guilty.

"Its okay, just don't go throwing things, just set them down please," Jade picked up a monster head of lettuce and started walking towards the refrigerator. "Hey do you guys know where Embry is?" she asked. Nobody answered, so she turned around to look at the boys but they weren't there.

"Wow, now I feel stupid," she whispered to herself as she tossed the lettuce in the crisper. Walking back for more groceries, she bruised herself with putting things away until the boys walked back inside.

"Hey, before you leave I gotta ask you guys something." The boys stopped and turned to face her. "Do you know where Embry is?"

"Yeah, he's in his room sulking over something. I swear that boy acts more and more like a girl a every single day." Jade gasped and Jacob stopped talking. "No offense of course Jade, I was merely making an observation." He sprinted from the room the second after he said that.

Jade sighed, shaking her head and smiling. Bruising herself with finishing putting all the groceries away, she somehow managed to find a home for everything she had bought.

"Thanks guys, this helped me so much," Jade said as the boys brought in the last of the groceries.

"Oh its no problem. Hey Sam said that he wanted me and Quil to come over for dinner at his house, and he wanted us now, even thought it's four. So I guess it's just you and Embry tonight, assuming that boy decides to come out of his room." Jacob said as he finished dropping everything on the table. "So I guess this is goodbye until we get home, have fun with Mr. Grumpy."

Jade laughed. "Trust me boys, I will have fun," she said winking at them and then walked in the kitchen and grabbed the cocoa powder.

The cake didn't take that long to make, but took forever to bake so she started that one first. It was a lot of fun and she got flour and cocoa powder all over her, she wasn't sure how she did it though. When she was finally putting the cake in the oven though, she was out of breath from laughing so hard and was almost afraid to look in the mirror. She did anyways, and burst out laughing again. Somehow she had managed to cover herself from head to toe in cocoa powder, flour and sugar.

"I need a shower," she told her reflection, and then headed for the bathroom. Thirty-five minutes later she was just drying her hair when the buzzer on the stove went off.

"Yay!" she called out as she danced over to the oven and opened it. The smell of chocolate cake was heavy in the air. Carefully pulling out the pans she sent them on a rack to cool. Then it was time to start the main course.

Pulling out a huge skillet, Jade carefully followed the directions and cut up the veggies, the meat, coated everything in egg and flour, browned them, made the sauce and then set it on the stove to simmer.

While the food cooked, Jade set the table with a white tablecloth and plates that actually matched. Setting out some candles she found stuffed in a drawer added a nice touch. Whipping up some chocolate frosting, she frosted the cake and set it on the counter.

Once the chicken was done cooking, Jade put it on a platter and set it in the middle of the table. Setting the green beans on the side she surveyed her masterpiece of a table.

"Wow, it actually looks good," she whispered to herself, smiling. Grabbing a match, she lit the candles. Now it was time to get Embry.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked down the hallway. Knocking on his door, she called, "Hey Embry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

There was no response, which was what she expected. Grasping the handle, she opened the door, shocked for a second that it was unlocked. Poking her head in, she saw Embry. He was a werewolf and was sleeping on the floor right next to his bed.

Walking in silently she walked over to him and sad down next to his head. "Hey Embry, its time to wakeup." She petted the top of his head.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing her he growled.

"Well sorry, but you were sleeping, how else was I going to wake you up? Now come on, phase back and put some clothing on, I have a surprise for you."

Embry looked at her curiously. Jade laughed, "Yes you'll like it, now come on, get to work. I expect you out here in five minutes alright?" Standing up, she walked out of the room, closing the door softly. She stood with her back to the wall, waiting for him to come out. Embry was out in less then three minutes.

"What do you want?" he asked, "You said you had something for me."

"I do, now come on," She grabbed his hand and started down the hallway.

"Wait," Embry stopped her. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Jade turned around and faced him.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk at the club and frankly this entire time; it was so stupid and I really don't mean to hurt you."

"Aww Embry," Jade wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Its okay, its my fault too, I guess we're just a pair of people who try way to hard." She looked up at him and grinned. "Now come on, I wanna show you my surprise."

As soon as Embry saw the table loaded with his favorite food, his jaw dropped. It dropped even further as his eyes strayed over to the counter and he saw the chocolate cake.

"Is this stuff all what I think it is?" he asked, his eyes huge.

"Yes it is."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, and there's even chocolate cake! Jade you're the best!"

"Of course there's chocolate cake. No mean is complete without it."

* * *

**A/N --**

**okay now i need you help. i'm stuck, and don't know what to write about!! i need ideas!! i can't write anymore until i know what to write about, and i'm stuck!! you guys need to give me some ideas or a direction to write towards...PLEASE**


	17. Things to do

_A/N --_

_i know you all have a right to want to kill me for not updating. and i'm MUCHO sorry for not doing so. but drama and school got in the way, and now i'm in yet another play...so thats getting in the way of my writing, and i had horrible writers block, and yeah...everything came pouring down on me. but i finally updated!! i really hope you like it! and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!_

* * *

That meal was like a spark for Embry and Jade's relationship. After that they were inseparable. Nothing would bring those two apart. For the rest of Jade's summer, that's exactly where she stayed, attached to Embry's side.

"Hey you two! Lazybone lovebirds!" Sam called to them one day as they were taking a water break from hauling boxes at the grocery store.

"What Sam? Is our break over?" Jade peeked from behind Embry, who had her pinned up against the back wall.

"Almost, but that's not what I want to talk to you guys about. Embry, get off of Jade first of all. That looks worse than you think." Embry growled softly, but did as Sam said. "Now, as you both know, Jade's summer is almost over, yours is too in fact. Since Jade is going to Forks High, she needs way different supplies than you need Embry. So Emily asked me to take her home with me today so she can go shopping for school supplies. We'll bring her back tomorrow."

"Ugh, please don't remind me about school, its already stressing me out," Jade said, putting her hand to her head.

"Oh, and there's something else I forgot to mention to you," Sam started, but he was cut off by someone's voice.

"Yo boys! Who missed me!?" a native Indian girl with chin length dark brown hair and an insane tan walked in the back room, smiling brightly.

"Jade, I'd like you to meet Leah, Leah, this is Jade the newest member of our pack. I'm sure you two will be great friends."

Leah did a once over on Jade, her nose wrinkling. "Umm Sam darling, she looks nothing like us, how is she in our pack?"

"It's a very involved story Leah, now be nice to her alright?" Sam walked out of the room.

"So Embry," Leah started, sauntering over to him. "Did you miss me?" Smiling seductively at him, she ran her finger down his chest.

"Excuse me!" Jade cut in, "I don't know what you think your doing to him, but it's going to stop right now."

"And if I don't stop? What are you going to do then?" She gave Jade a smug grin.

Jade held out her fists, ready to fight. "I'm a fighter missy, always has been. Don't think I won't punch you."

"Bring it on sister," Leah taunted, getting in position.

"Hey ladies, break it up. I'm touched to know you both care enough about me to punch the life out of each other, but it's not necessary. Jade cool it, and Leah? Jade's my imprint, so yes she has reason to not like the way you're treating me."

"She's your imprint?" Leah threw her head back and laughed. "And here I thought you had good taste in girls Embry, I guess my fears were confirmed." Tossing her head to the side she walked out of the room.

"Well she certainly has a charm, must be acquired taste?" Jade looked up at Embry.

"Pretty much. She's not as bad if you really get to know her."

"But the key word there is 'as bad' right?"

"Yeah. I mean she's nice and all, but she has a temper, a huge temper. She's also used to being the only girl around us for most of the time, thus she's used to getting most of the attention. Hopefully you two will get along. Now come on, lets get back to work."

Three hours later they were finally done with the last load of boxes. After stocking them, they all departed for home. Jade hugged Embry goodbye and went over and stood by Sam.

"I guess I'm ready to go. Not that I particularly want to, no offense of course. I really don't want to go school supplies shopping right now."

"Hey don't worry about it. I know you don't want to go, which is exactly why Emily and I are taking you. The sooner you get it done, the better."

The two of them started walking outside in the front of the parking lot.

"I guess your right. Hey where's your car?" She looked wildly around, trying to find Sam's truck.

"Oh, Emily wanted it so I ran here. I'll race you home." He nudged her and smiled.

"Your on!"

"_Not cool! You totally did not just beat me!"_ Sam thought ten minutes later as they ran up to the front door.

"_Who won? I think that would be ME!!"_ Jade skipped around and gave a little bark of joy, basking in her glory.

"_I just say its beginners luck. Now come on, Emily's home. I'm starving and you still need to go shopping." _

"_Alright fine, I'll go inside."_ Running to the back of the house, Jade phased and threw her clothing back on and sauntered inside and walked towards the kitchen where Emily was spooning sauce on the chicken.

"Its almost ready and then we can go shopping. Sound good?"

"Yes it totally does. Is Sam going with us?"

"No he's going to do some chores around the house." Handing Jade her plate, she started on a second one.

"Haha wants to steer clear of any form of shopping?" grabbing a fork, Jade dug into her food.

"Definatly." Sam said, walking into the kitchen and kissing Emily on the cheek. Grabbing the plate he joined Jade at the table.

Emily and Jade compared school supply lists together while they Jade ate, and then drove into town for shopping.

* * *

It took them the rest of the day to get everything for Jade - partially because they were having way too much fun to stop shopping. Finally making it home, the girls found Sam snoring on the couch, so they were extra quiet when they got home.

Waking up late the next morning, Jade had a relaxing morning with Emily before Sam dropped her off.

"We'll be here around eight." He said as she stepped out of the car.

"Huh?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you? Well Emily and I decided that you can make dinner for us tonight. Have fun!" with that he drove away.

"What!" Jade called, "Not funny Sam, dropping this one me like that. Oh well, I guess I have planning to do."

* * *

"Do any of you know how to pick up after yourselves?" Jade growled, grabbing a stack of playboy magazines and throwing them in the basket that she had put on the coffee table. "This house is a mess! I leave for a single day and already this? I told you to keep playboy out of my sight, not throw it around the house like confetti. What will Sam think?"

"The real question is do we want to know what Sam will think?" Jake joked as he walked inside the house, a towel thrown over one shoulder. Embry and Quil laughed.

"Living with you three is a nightmare." Jade joked, trying hard to not laugh at the boys.

"Oh come on, you know you love picking up after us, and doing our laundry, and making us mass quantities of food." Quil joked.

"I'm not going to answer that. Now go all of you! Make yourselves halfway presentable please. I've almost got dinner done with. With luck this room will be at least halfway presentable too. Sam and Emily are coming over, so behave all of you or I won't cook for an entire week!"

That got them, and the boys dutifully walked towards their rooms to change. Jade sighed and continued shoving more playboys in the basket.

An hour later, all the boys were sitting down, all wearing button down shirts and cut off jeans. Sam and Emily were there too, and Jade was finishing bringing out their supper of spaghetti and meatballs.

"I hope I made enough. With the way these boys eat, I'm surprised there is enough food in all of Forks to feed them for one day!"

Emily laughed, and grabbed one of the bowls to help Jade. "Thanks Em. You're a lifesaver."

"So Jade, why aren't you dressed up? You made us wear this stuff uncomfortable clothing, why aren't you?" Quil commented as she set the sauce bowl on the table

She looked down at what she was wearing. Her usual cargo shorts, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and a red button down shirt that wasn't buttoned at all. "I am dressed up. Do you see this shirt?" Jade held out the ends of her button down shirt.

Everyone laughed, and any tension that might have been there, disappeared.

A good hour later, the boys finished polishing the spaghetti off.

"Wow, I swear if I wasn't used to seeing you guys eat so much, you'd make me feel very self conscience."

"Hey you eat a lot too!" Jacob fought.

"Well yea, but not near as much as you guys eat. One meal for the three of you is like five meals for me."

"Well yeah, but that's three of us to one of you. It's not fair!" Quil butted in.

Jade sighed, racking her fingers through her hair. It was no use fighting with these boys, and she knew it. "Fine, you win." She threw her hands in the air as a mock way of giving up.

"Ha we win. Go us boys!" Quil, Embry and Jake high fived eachother. Jade scoffed at them sarcastically.

"Well, if your going to put it that way, you can do dishes. Sam and Emily are guests, and I cooked." The boys groaned and Jade laughed. "Have fun with that boys. Sam, Emily would you like some chocolate cake? I made it this afternoon while the boys were out working. They don't know I made it." She laughed as she saw the boy's faces. "Go do the dishes. You can have some once your done."

The boys trudged into the kitchen while Sam and Emily settled down in the living room. Jade brought them dessert and they talked and laughed until the boys got done with the dishes, and attacked the rest of the cake.

"Hey settle down! I made enough, I hope." Jade watched as her masterpiece of a cake was put down to mere crumbs in seconds flat. "Alright then, so much for anything left. I should have known better than to expect leftovers. Oh, did you break any dishes, cause I know the last time I made you boys do dishes, we suddenly lost two plates mysteriously."

Jacob laughed. "No we didn't break anything. Its all there, safe and sound. Every dish is still in one piece."

"That's good to know. I won't need to go out and buy more dishes like last time."

Conversation settled down for awhile before Emily yawned.

"I'm getting tired, I think its about time we get going home Sam." She stood up and stretched. "I'll go wait in the car. Want to join me Jade?"

"Sure." She got up and followed Emily outside.

It was so dark, but so beautiful. "I love the outdoors. Its so magical." Jade said once the doors were closed. Looking up at the stars, she smiled. "It's pitch black, but the stars shine so bright and so gorgeous. Just look at them. They're practically begging for you to reach out and touch them. Don't you love star gazing?" she glanced over at Emily.

"Yeah, looking at the stars is a lot of fun."

"It totally is. I don't think I'll ever not love living out here with Jake, Quil, and Embry. Its so secluded out here, and so peaceful. I mean all you can hear is crickets, and its quite comforting. It rocks more than anything. Thank you so much for convincing Sam to let me live with the boys."

"Its no problem. Hey will you go yell at my husband? Its about time he got out here. I would like to get home before midnight tonight."

Jade laughed. "Yeah, no problem. I'll go grab him for you." she headed back inside. Opening the door that led into the kitchen, she heard Sam talking to the boys.

"Be careful with Jade. I know I let her live with you, and every day I grow a little more whary about letting her do it. She's innocent, unlike you boys. She's still young, and delicate. I want you all to be careful. Got it?"

Jade gasped. Innocent!? Delicate?! Young!? Now that was going to far.

She strode into the room. "Your wife said its time to go now." She snapped at Sam before turning around and stalking to her room. Slamming the door as loud as she could, she could hear its echo throughout the entire house. Silence greeted her, and she figured the boys had either left or were too stunned to do anything.

Curling up into the tiniest ball she possibly could, Jade stared at the wall and fought back the tears of rage.

The werewolf inside of her was aching to be released, and Jade knew she need to get out and run. Opening her door a crack she peeked out. There was still silence, so she quickly ran outside and phased, running and running and not looking back.


	18. The Truth

Jade didn't pay any attention to where she was running. All she wanted was to get out and to burn off her anger. After about ten minutes of solid running, it wasn't working well at all and so she pushed herself harder and faster.

_Jade!_ She heard Embry in her mind. She ignored him and continued running. _Slow down please! Talk to me Jade. Please._

_Go away Embry, I want to be alone._

_No Jade, I won't leave. We need to talk_

_Talk about what!?_

_Talk about why you ran out of the house like you were infected with something. _

Jade didn't respond to that but just pushed her tired limbs harder and harder. Embry tried again, _come on Jade, be reasonable. What's bugging you?_

_Nothing! _She shot at him, slowing down a tad,_ its nothing._

_I don't believe you, and neither do you. I can tell your upset about something. Please talk to me we'll work it out. Its what couples do Jade, we work through things together._

That got her, and Jade stopped. _Fine, come find me_. Sending him a picture of her surroundings, she flopped down on the ground to wait. Exhaustion washed over her, and Jade quickly fell asleep.

_Jade_, a voice cut through her brain, waking her up.

_Ugh what? _She grumbled, stretching her limbs and shaking_. What Embry? I know your voice, where are you?_

_I'm right here! _He called, as he sailed into view, pouncing on her and pinning her down. Jade could almost see his wolf face grinning.

_Get off me you big lump, your going to crush me. _Embry snorted, but did as she told him.

_Are you alright Jade?_ Embry asked a few seconds later, looking straight into her eyes.

_I'm fine._ She looked away, and struggled to push Embry off her.

I don't believe you Jade, and neither do you. Now tell me what's wrong. I won't get off of you until you agree to tell me.

Jade struggled for a minute, but Embry was telling the truth, he wasn't going to budge. He was also a lot heavier of a werewolf than Jade, and she was loosing this fight.

_Fine, I'll tell you .Now get off me!_ Embry did as she wanted, rolling off her and stretching his muscles.

Jade hesitated for a minute, and then thought of something._ Wait here, I'll be back in a second._ Jade sprinted behind a big tree and phased back, yanking her clothing back on.

"Embry?" she called, stepping out from behind the tree, "Are you still here?"

Embry looked at her, confusing marking his wolf features.

"No, don't go phase back. I just need to talk and you need to listen. This just seems like the best way to do it.

Embry bobbed his head and flopped down on the ground, waiting for Jade to continue.

"Okay," Jade took a deep breath. "I don't want you guys to think I'm some delicate porcelain doll. I'm just like you guys; I have that tough werewolf gene in me. But you guys still think I'm some foreign thing that you need to figure out. We're not as dissimilar as you think we are. I want you guys to treat me like you treat Leah."

Embry shorted at that comment.

"Hey you know what I mean big guy. You guys treat Leah as one of you, as a part of the pack. I want to be like that too. I want that acceptance that you all have for Leah. Am I asking too much?"

Embry blinked and then shook his head.

"Thank you. Now I ran away tonight because I heard Sam talking to you boys about how I'm different from the rest of you, and how you boys need to treat me so. I don't want that. I've been treated differently for the longest time; I just want to fit in with everyone else." Jade fiddled with a piece of grass, keeping her eyes lowered.

Embry nudged her with his nose.

"I know, you were too until you told your mom. But it's different for me. You had your friends around you. When you were a werewolf there was someone to share that connection with. I had nobody, ever. It was the worst kind of silence I've ever endured. It was a very lonely silence. Nobody was around me, nobody heard me. I had nobody to share this connection with. Do you understand?"

Embry shook his shaggy head. Yes, he did understand.

"And then when my parents found you guys, and convinced Sam to allow me to live here, for once in my life I felt like I belonged, felt like there was somewhere I could go to every day and have someone to talk to, someone who understood me. But when Sam talked to you guys, it felt like a knife slitting me in half. I was right back where I started before."

Embry whimpered, licking her palm.

"I know big guy, but this is how I really feel. You wanted to know, don't forget t hat." Jade took a deep breath before continuing.

"I felt like even though I was a part of your group, I would forever be the outcast. You all are Indians, I'm a white girl. You all know each other personally, and grew up together. You share that special bond. I felt like Sam was trying to say that even though I was a part of your community, I really wasn't. I was still an outsider. The thought of that really upset me, and I couldn't handle my anger. I had to get out of there and away from you guys. I couldn't stand to be in the same house as you guys if that's how you guys believe.

"Good, so should we go back then? It's kinda late."

Embry shook his head again, and then disappeared into the darkness.

"Embry! Where did you go? Did you seriously leave me out here by myself?" when silence greeted her she sighed. "Thanks Embry, you definitely win boyfriend of the year award, abandoning your girlfriend in the wilderness where she could be eaten by wild and rabid things is definitely the way to go."

"I wouldn't abandon you to be eaten by wild or rabid things Jade," Embry said, appearing from the darkness and warping his arms around her.

Jade jumped at his touch. "Oh my gosh you just scared ten years off my life expectancy."

"I can

tell." Embry pressed his hand to her chest. "Your heart is racing pretty fast. Didn't know I had it in me to do that."

"Do what? Scare me out of ten years of my life?"

"No, make you jump at my touch. I should try it more often."

"Ha ha ha very funny. And I didn't just because of that, you're just startled me because I thought you'd left me here alone."

"Jade, I'd never leave you." Embry's voice was suddenly serious, "I promise you this right now. I will never leave you."

"Cross you heart?" Jade asked, looking up at him.

"Cross my heart" he promised, and then pulled her closer to him. "Now I'm gonna talk to you, and your going to have to listen alright? And no interrupting."

"Okay."

Embry sat down on a large rock, pulling Jade on his lap.

"Yes Sam cautioned us to be careful with you, but not in the way you think. He just yelled at us for making you do all the work around here. He is a werewolf too, and is used to having us drop around his house. He knows how stressful it is for Emily to have to deal with everything."

"What's the difference between me and Emily? We're both capable girls and used to hard work."

"The difference is Emily's been cooking for werewolves for a few years now, and cleaning for them, doing their laundry. You've only been here for a few months. You aren't really used to it. Besides, he almost had our hides when he found out about the state of the house when we brought you home to live with us."

"But I don't mind doing these things. Doesn't Sam know that?"

"He probably does, but he also knows that you're starting school soon. You're gonna have a lot more on your plate and if you think you can continue the load that you have already and juggle school work and a social life, you've gotta be kidding yourself. You can not do that and we all know that."

Jade was listening quietly, but at his comment about her social life she jumped away. "You can not be serious about my social life. I won't need a social life! I have you guys, I don't need anybody else." Jade crossed her arms, signaling how serious she was.

"Yes you do Jade," Embry argued. "We boys will still have to work, along with getting some schooling of our own. You're gonna want some friends to hang around with when we're not at home."

"But I live on the rez with you guys, isn't there rules about who can and can't go on the rez?"

"Well yeah there's rules, but its rules about who lives on the rez. Do you know the amount of teenagers who flood LaPush every weekend?"

"Oh, yeah good point. I forgot about that. But I've never actually been to LaPush, so you can't really blame me for not knowing that."

"That's right, we haven't taken you there yet. Don't worry I'll make sure the pack takes you to LaPush before you start school. Sound good?"

Jade nodded her head.

"Good. But do you understand why Sam's acting all weird?"

"I guess, but I wish he wouldn't. I can do it all; I just know I can. You guys are like my family, and families stick together."

Embry chuckled. "So you're saying that I'm like your brother? And yet you like me? Isn't that incest?"

"NO!" jade gasped. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you guys are really close to me and the most like family that I've had in a very long time." She stumbled over her words, trying to hastily piece together an explanation.

"I'm joking Jade, I know what you meant. Now can we go back home? It's getting late and last time I checked, you have school coming up pretty soon, and we gotta get you used to getting up really early in the morning."

Jade groaned, "You guys are going to be my wakeup call? What about an alarm clock? Can't I just get one of those?"

Embry grinned, "Of course we are going to be your alarm clock. No clock could ever beat Quil at 5am?"

"Ugh, you boys will be worse than an alarm clock won't you?" She put her hand to her head, "I can already feel the headache coming on. Now come on, can we run back?"

"Sure little werewolf girl."

Jade ran behind some thick brush and stripped her clothing off, tying it to her ankle securely before phasing.

_Ready to loose? _Jade joked as she and Embry raced through the forest

_Absolutely not! You don't know where you're going, so you just have to follow me. That means I'm gonna win!_ Embry put on a fresh burst of speed.

Jade laughed and matched his pace.

_Looks like your gonna have to push it harder if you really wanna loose me_. She teesed

_You've been running with Jake haven't you? _

_Of course I do. Jake and I train every single day, early in the morning. When lazy people like you sleep. _

_We'll see about that._ Embry said, pushing himself harder and running faster.

They continued this matched pace until Jade could see the clearing and the light from their house. Giggling to herself, she forced her legs to carry her faster, and made a mad dash into the house, beating Embry by a good two seconds.

Looks like someone needs to train harder in order to beat me. Jade laughed, breathless.

Embry didn't respond, but trotting to the side of the house. Jade felt him fade from her mind, and he reappeared seconds later wearing cutoffs.

"You didn't do too bad little girl, but I only let you win. Had to stoke your ego." He winked at her before walking inside.

Jade charged him, but he closed the door a second before she slammed into it.

_Ouch, that hurt._ She thought to herself, and she phased back and yanked her clothing back on.

Jade walked into the house, rubbing her arm. Already a huge bruise was forming.

"Wow, you didn't break down the house," Quil joked as she walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, a little girl tucked next to him, sound asleep. "It sounded like you were going to break down the door."

"No I wasn't, I just ran into it. I did get this though," she showed her arm to him. "Hurts like none other, but it should go away soon. Who's that?" she asked, nodding to the little girl.

"This is Claire." His voice went soft as he spoke her name, and he stared down at her lovingly.

"She is so adorable Quil, but why is she here?"

"After you ran out of the house, Sam decided not to leave. Emily had to go back because her sister was coming in to visit."

"This late at night?"

"Their family visits at strange times. But anyways, Emily cam back to pick up Sam, and Claire and her mom came too. So I get to baby sit Claire while Sam was looking for you."

"You guys were looking for me?"

"Course we were. Even Leah was looking for you."

"But I didn't hear you guys at all."

"That's cause nobody saw you phase. Only Embry figured you'd probably phased and hadn't bothered to phase back. After he found out you were okay, everyone went home besides Sam. He wanted a word with you."

"Oh joy, something to look forward to. Well I guess I should go find him the shouldn't I?"

"Take your time, I like spending time with Claire, even if she's sleeping."

"You would." Laughing softly, she walked out the front door to find a very angry Sam, hands on his hips.

---------

**A/N  
**

**p.s. i don't own twilight, although i wish i did  
**

**yes i know its been forever, but here's another chapter thats taken me about 5 months to write. i had the document at school and always forgot about it for extensive amounts of time. i'll try writing it again and more frequently, but i can't ever promise updates, cause i know i'd probably end up breaking them :( but i can promise to try **


End file.
